My Final Fantasy Story
by Hikari-Angel143
Summary: About a girl named Carmina Sanchez who gets sucked into the Final Fantasy X game. Join this 13 year old girl on her adventure to aide Yuna in her journey to defeat Sin. This is my first story so I hope you'll like it! OCxOC
1. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.

Hiya! This is my first Final Fantasy X story, so please go easy on me! Although, reviews could be helpful! Thank you for reading! There might be some romance with another OC and Carmina~~

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV-Home: <strong>

"Crap! I forgot he could do that!" I yelled as "GAME OVER" was on my T.V. screen. Yup, Seymour killed me. Heh, silly me. Anyways, my name's Carmina Sanchez. I'm a 13 year old Filipino girl living in my home in California. I have mid-length, straight, dark brown hair and brown eyes. I wear black glasses, and I am 5 feet. I'm not that skinny and not that fat, probably in the middle. I have a mom, dad, younger brother, and younger sister. I love singing and dancing as well. I like to listen to K-pop, J-pop, and pop. So anyways, enough about myself. Let's get back to the story, shall we?

So, after Seymour killed me, I decided I was finished playing Final Fantasy X for the time being. I turned off my PS2 and my T.V., then I went on the computer. While I was checking my email, I heard the T.V. turn on.

"Huh?" I said as I turned around. The T.V. was turned on and it had "Final Fantasy X" on the screen. I shrugged my shoulders and turned it off. Then, when I turned around to go back to my computer, I stared in shock at who was right in front of me.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" the little fayth boy of Bahamut teased me. All I could do was stare in shock with my mouth open.

"I-I w-wha? Is this a dream?" I asked confusedly.

"Haha no, it's not Carmina. You're going to come inside the game with me." the fayth told me.

"W-what? Why? What will happen to everyone here?" I kept asking.

"Don't worry, time will be stopped here. You just need to get ready for your adventure there. Just call me when you're done getting ready, okay?" he replied while smiling.

"U-uhm…okay." I said. The fayth disappeared and I was left in my room alone. I slapped myself on the cheek a little and realized this really wasn't a dream. I was actually going to get inside the game! I smiled and took a shower. I wore my bra, underwear, loose jean shorts, a white tank top, white t-shirt with a bird on it and the word "Hollister" in blue, black and white striped thigh high socks, and teal converse. I put on my glasses grabbed my blue backpack and filled it with few things. My camera, a few photos of my family and friends, two granola bars, a water bottle, a comb, my glasses case, some girl…necessities (hey you never know when it can come, right?), my mp3 and earphones, and a pack of gum. I tied my hair into a ponytail, and called out to the fayth. He appeared in front of me as I finished putting on my jacket.

"Before you go, I would like to give you something." the fayth told me. He handed me two Japanese-style fans that were light blue and light pink with sakura flowers on them. He also handed me a pack with a bunch of potions, phoenix downs, etc.

"Fans?" I questioned him. I opened them and spikes came out on the tips. I put the pack of potions and stuff into my backpack.

"You can throw them at your opponents, and then they'll come back to you as a boomerang. By the way, you also can do the magics." he explained. I smiled and thanked him. I grabbed a belt and put it on so I could put the fans on there. He looked at me as if to ask if I was ready. I nodded and put my backpack on.

"Wait! Where in the game will I be transported to?" I asked curiously. Of course, I wanted to know where I will be at.

"In the beginning of course." the fayth answered as if it was the simplest question in the world. I nodded and held my backpack straps nervously. In order for the storyline to not be messed up, I couldn't say anything or do anything differently. I had to go along with everything. Then, I felt sad all of a sudden. That means I have to witness everything. *sigh This will be harder than I thought.*

He held his hand out in front of me and whispered some words. I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe this was real. _*_If this is really real, then I'm going to help Yuna the best way I can.*


	2. Zanarkand

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X and its characters! Only mah OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV<strong>

I started to hear voices, so I opened my eyes. At first, I thought I was at home and everything was a dream, but I was wrong. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings, but I finally found myself in Zanarkand. I was sitting down on my butt, so I decided to get up and stretch. My backpack was still on my back, and I was nervous.

"Can you sign this?" I heard a little kid ask.

"No prob." Tidus replied. I gasped and smiled. I really was in Final Fantasy X.

"Can I have your autograph?" the girl asked.

"Of course!" Tidus replied cheerfully.

After Tidus signed the girls' blitzball, we then heard the fayth's voice. I gasped and turned to my left. The fayth smiled at me and waved, to which I waved back. When everyone left, it was just Tidus and me. I looked down, because I really didn't want him to stare at me. Although, it looked like I attracted his attention.

"Hey, aren't you going with the others?" Tidus asked me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Good luck tonight." I replied while smiling and holding a thumbs up to him. *Can't let him know anything*

"Oh! Thanks! Heh, so what's your name?" He asked me. I was a little shocked that he wanted to know my name.

"My name's Carmina." I replied softly while bowing. He chuckled and patted my head.

"Pretty name. Well, I have to get going. Nice meeting you."

"Likewise!" I replied, then smiled widely as I watched him go farther and farther away from me. I decided to just walk slowly, admiring my surroundings. *Oh! I could take pictures!* I took a few pictures with my camera and then put it away. I walked some more, and just wondered around, deep in thought. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a lot of screaming and the ground was shaking.

"Shit!" I cursed as I fell down. I got up and started to run towards the blitzball stadium. While I was running, I noticed time had stopped and everyone froze. I searched for Auron and Tidus, then I spotted them. I ran over to them. Auron looked me up and down.

"So this is the girl." Auron muttered.

"Huh?" I said confusedly. Tidus saw me and hugged me. I was quite shocked, but hugged him back.

"Hey! You're ok! Come on, you're coming with me and Auron, Carmina!" he exclaimed. Then, we see the fayth.

"It begins. Don't cry." the fayth said. I smiled at him and nodded. Tidus let out a "wha?" since he was confused. Time unfroze, and everyone was moving again.

"What the-? Hey, wait!" Tidus exclaimed as he saw Auron and I running. "Hey! Not this way!"

Auron looks up and says, "Look." Both Tidus and I look up to see "Sin", AKA Jecht. "We called it Sin." I quickly got out my fans from my backpack, knowing there's going to be fighting soon.

Tidus questioned, "Sin?" Then, the small bug creatures come out and attacked Tidus. When Tidus fell down, I stifled a giggle. He glared at me, and I just looked away.

"Take it. A gift from Jecht." Auron told Tidus as he handed him the sword.

"My old man?" Tidus asked as he swung at the creatures. *Kekeke no, your old ass.* I thought sarcastically.

"I hope you know how to use it." Auron and I both said at the same time. I smiled and looked at Tidus, readying my fans. He nodded and readied his sword. We sliced through the monsters, but more kept coming.

"Don't bother going after all of them. Cut the ones that matter, and run!" Auron ordered us.

"Yes sir!" I exclaimed. We only cut the ones that matter, but while we were running, I tripped. Tidus helped me up, and then we heard a bang. We found the sinspawn Ammes, so we had to fight it. Tidus and Auron did their overdrives, and it was my turn to do mine. *Hmm, I wonder what mine is* I thought, but then, I felt a warm feeling inside me. I suddenly was lifted into the air, and I knew what I was doing.

I started spinning around, and then I yelled out, "Fans of Death!" The fans suddenly grew 10x larger and I threw them at the sinspawn. The two fans killed Ammes on the spot. I went back down to the ground and caught my fans, which went back to normal sized.

"Whoa! Nice overdrive!" Tidus exclaimed. I smiled at him and nodded. We started running some more, then I spotted the save sphere. *I wonder….* I went up to it and held my hand out. It doesn't save, but it heals us! *This is effing awesome!* I thought happily as I ran back to Tidus and Auron. Then, Tidus stared up at the billboard of Jecht.

"What are you laughing at, old man? Auron, Carmina, let's get out of here!" Tidus exclaimed. As I ran, I looked at the billboard of Jecht and thought *I'll take care of your son. Don't worry*

"We're expected." Auron said, all Auron-like.

"Huh? Gimme a break, man!" Tidus exclaimed as Auron started running again. I face-palmed right then and there. *Why do you have to be such a dumbass sometimes…* I ran and caught up with them. More of those monsters came and soon, they surrounded us.

"Ugh! These things are starting to annoy me like hell right now!" I exclaimed. I started attacking them, but more kept coming. We kept attacking and attacking.

"Hmph, this could be bad." Auron said. He then spotted the machine thing. "That…knock it down!" Huh…I forgot all about that.

"What?" Tidus said. I got attacked by a monster and then groaned.

"Let's trust him Ti!" I exclaimed as I ran towards it and started hitting it like no tomorrow. Tidus followed me and started slashing it. Soon enough, the bridge began to blow up. Auron told us to go. Tidus grabbed my hand and we started running. We had to jump, so we jumped. I ended up dangling below Tidus, with him still holding my hand tightly. Tidus was struggling to hold on to the road.

"Auron!" Tidus and I started yelling.

Auron looked at Sin and said, "You are sure?" He looks at Tidus and me. "This is it." He picks Tidus up by his collar and me by my shirt. "This is both your stories. It all begins here."

Suddenly, everything became white. Then, we saw Zanarkand again, and Tidus and I were floating in mid-air. I heard Tidus say, "My…old man?" I searched around for little Tidus and found him.

"Hey Ti! You looked cute when you were a child." I teased Tidus. Although, he wasn't listening. He looked like he was deep in thought. I just smiled at him and thought as well. *I'm going to make sure everything will be ok. I promise. Jecht, I promise I'll watch over Ti for you.*

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Good? Please review! ^^<p> 


	3. Ruins

**I DO NOT own Final Fantasy or its characters. They belong to their rightful owners, AKA Squeenix. I just own my OC's ^^**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed (except in dream sequences)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I woke up with a groan on a piece of debris. *Agh, my head is killing me.* I thought. Strangely, my backpack was dry, but my hair and clothes were a little wet. I saw Tidus lying next to me unconscious. I started to wake him up. He woke up and we both looked at each other.

"Anybody there?" Tidus says. "Auron?"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyy!" I yelled out. He looked at me, as if he was about to do that himself, so I just smiled. I pretended to look around and try to find a way around, so he wouldn't suspect anything. "Hey, follow me. I know where to go." I said, breaking the silence. I started to walk, but then I froze. I forgot, I didn't know how to swim! I looked back at Tidus with a sheepish smile.

"What? Ohhhh, you don't know how to swim?" Tidus realized. I nodded and kept my head down. He started chuckling, but then it became loud laughter.

"It's not that funny!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, you can go on my back and I can just swim like that." Tidus suggested.

"E-eh? Are you sure? Won't you get like hurt?" I asked. Tidus chuckled and shook his head. I hesitantly climbed onto his back and held on as he swam. I gave him directions, so he went where I pointed to. When we were out of the water, I got off his back. "Thank you Tidus."

"No problem! Now come on, let's find somewhere to go." Tidus said back. I started to walk one way, and he followed me. I went to the save sphere, then we went across the stones. I didn't know where the stones were going to collapse, so I had to be careful. Then, I felt the stones collapse. We both screamed, but me being more scared, since I didn't know how to swim. Once I hit the water, I desperately tried to find Tidus. His hand found mine and he pulled me up.

"Hey! You ok?" Tidus asked me. I kept gasping for breath and coughed a lot. Eventually, I just settled for a nod. Then, he saw three sahagins surround us. He found a nearby stone, so he told me to sit there and wait for him to finish them off. I nodded and he brought me to the stone. When he went underwater, I couldn't help but bring my knees to my chest and put my head down. After a while, Tidus swam up quickly and got me.

"Come on!" He yelled as he grabbed my hand.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed, but then I found the reason for him being so fast. The geosgaeno was after us! So I helped him a little by moving my feet faster. We were almost about to be eaten, but we made it. We got in and we crashed into something. He was behind me, and I was lying in front of him, with his arms around me in a hug. I started coughing and so did he.

"A-are you -cough- ok?" Tidus asked.

"-cough- I-I should be asking -cough- you that. Here." I said, giving him a potion. He drank it and thanked me. We got up and found the passage that we took was now blocked. I knew what Tidus was thinking of right now. *I had made it out of the frying pan, and into the freezer. I thought I was going to die in this place.* I looked up at Tidus, and him being taller than me, I was about up to his mid-shoulders. He just grabbed my hand and tried to find a way out of here. We entered the building and it was freezing. I started shivering and my breath was becoming visible.

"Cold…need…fire.." Tidus said. I set my backpack down by the remains of the campfire and told Tidus to sit down. "Hey, where are you going? Be careful!"

I told him, "Don't worry, I'll be fine! Just stay there!" I went to find the flint and tinder, then I collected the hi-potion. I gave him the flint and tinder, then told him to make a fire with it. Once the fire was lit, we put our hands by the fire.

"Hey Carmina, how did you know where to get that stuff? Also, how did you know how to find your way? You're what, 13 years old! It's as if you've been through this before!" Tidus asked me. I looked at him and wondered if I should tell him.

"Ok, you caught me. Ok, in my world, everything here...is a video game. It's merely entertainment for people in my world. That means, you are the main character in this video game. There's a plot, more characters, and everything! Um…yeah…that little boy you saw when time froze, he came into my world and I got sucked in here." I explained to him while bringing my knees up to my chest.

"So, you know everything that's going to happen?" Tidus asked. I nodded my head slowly.

"But I can't tell you anything, or else it's going to ruin what happens next. I won't be able to do anything." I replied. He nodded and smiled.

"That's cool! Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret." He exclaimed. I giggled and nodded, then I reached for my backpack. I took out the pictures of my friends and family. As I looked through them, I told Tidus who was who.

"And, that's my best friend, April." I explained to him, as I showed him my best friend. I suddenly felt really home sick. As awesome as this was, I really miss them.

"You miss them, don't you?" Tidus asked me. I nodded, and then he hugged me. That shocked me a little, but then after that, I started crying a little. Then, I was fully sobbing into his chest. After I was done crying, I apologized to him. "It's cool.…but…ugh…I need food!" I then remembered something. I dug through my backpack to find my two granola bars.

"Here, it's not much, but we can both have one each." I said. He smiled and thanked me, then devoured the granola bar in less than a minute. I ate mine too, then threw the wrapper somewhere. I gave him some water, then when he was done drinking, I drank some as well. "Hey, wanna take a picture?" I asked him.

"Uh…sure?" He said. I took out my camera, and we took a picture together, smiling. "Hey, is that from your world?" I nodded, then put it back. I took out my mp3 and also told him about it. He looked amazed at it, and I couldn't help but giggle. I took out my earphones, and we listened to the music. After a while, we fell asleep. Before I fell asleep, I thought of how brotherly Tidus was to me.

(Enter dream)

"_Hey April! Let's go over there." I exclaimed as we saw some shade and a nearby tree. We sat under the shade and got out our homework. We started to work on our homework, and we also played around. _

"_Hey Carmina, do you think we'll be friends for a long time?" April asked me curiously. _

"_Of course!" I replied back happily as I did my homework. All of a sudden, the fayth boy came into the dream. _

"_Hi Carmina." the fayth boy said. After that, everything went black._

(Exit dream)

"Huh?" I said, while rubbing my eyes. I was lying down on Tidus' stomach. He just woke up too as well. We then saw the fire about go out.

"Hey wait! Wait! Don't go out on me! Just hold on! I'll get more wood." He exclaimed. When I looked up, I gasped. The klikk was there!

"Tidus!" I yelled out. I ran to my backpack and got my fans out. He ran to me and got his sword. The klikk jumped down and thus began the battle. We kept slashing at it and attacking it, but it never died. I even tried my black magic spells, but it was still strong. At one point, one of the doors blasted open. "Yes!" I exclaimed happily. Rikku was here!

"You on our side? Cool!" Tidus exclaimed. We continued to fight it, and eventually, it died. Rikku lifts up her goggles. "Whew! That was close." Tidus continued to say. Ah, crap! I didn't know how to speak Al Bhed! Strangely, I only understood it. Then, some people came behind Tidus and me. They grabbed Tidus and me both by the hair.

"Hey! Lemme go!" we both yelled. Then, guns were pointed at us. I widened my eyes in fear. "U-uh….."

"_What is this?" _

"_Fiends in human disguises!" _

"_Yes! It is so!" _

I started to hear them speak in Al Bhed, then two people held knives to our throats.

"_We kill them?"_

Then, Rikku speaks up.

"_Wait! What if they are human?"_

"_They are the same in death."_

"_I forbid it! We bring them with us!" _She then walks up to Tidus and whispers "Sorry" in Al Bhed. She kneed him in the stomach and he fell unconscious. I cringed, then I was hit in the head. I fell unconscious as well.


	4. Salvage Ship

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy or its characters. They belong to their rightful owners, AKA Squeenix. I just own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

"_Sit, captive!"_ I heard someone yell in Al Bhed. I groaned and held my head. I opened my eyes to see I was on the salvage ship. I felt around for my backpack, and it was still on my back.

"_The other one, she is awake." _another person said. Tidus turned to me and started to go towards me. Then, someone hit Tidus and he fell back.

"Hey, that hurts!" Tidus exclaimed.

"_No moving, you hear?" _one Al Bhed said to both Tidus and me.

"Whoa…ok." Tidus replied. I then saw Rikku and Brother approach Tidus and me.

"_Search them!"_ Brother did a lot of actions with his hands, and even I was still confused.

Tidus and I both then reply, "Right. Whatever."

"_Do they not speak?"_ Brother showed Tidus and me a necklace and pointed to it. I was frustrated and confused, and I had enough.

"Look! We don't understand ok?" I explained through gritted teeth.

"_Insolence!"_ Brother exclaimed. Someone pointed guns at us, but Rikku spoke up.

"_Wait!…_He said you can stay if you make yourself useful." Thank you Rikku for speaking!

"You, you understand us? All right, I'll work!" Tidus asked.

I hit him on the shoulder and said, "Of course she does, you dumbass."

"Oh, almost forgot!" Rikku exclaimed. She showed us the sphere grid and how to use it. Tidus and I upgraded ours. I then led Tidus to the side of the boat, and we picked up an Al Bhed primer. We learned a bit, and we practiced speaking it.

"What's this? Some kind of crane?" Tidus asked. I nodded and then Brother yelled at us in Al Bhed to get away from there. "Alright alright! You don't have to shout!" We walked back to Rikku.

"We found some ancient ruins right beneath us. It's not active now, but there should still be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it and then we should be able to salvage the big prize!" Rikku explained.

"Wait! Carmina here can't swim." Tidus said. Rikku looked at me for approval of what Tidus said.

"What Tidus said." I agreed while putting my head down in embarrassment.

"Ok! Then, it's settled. Just stay here, and we'll be back before you know it!" Rikku said happily. I nodded and smiled. "Okay! Let's get to work!"

"Roger!' Tidus exclaimed.

"Ti!…Be careful, please. Take these as well." I warned him, slightly scared. I handed him a couple potions and phoenix downs. He nodded and gave me a thumbs up, then dived in the water with Rikku. I just sighed and sat in one place with my backpack. I decided to look through the pictures from my camera, then I decided on chewing a piece of gum. Then, I heard footsteps coming towards my way. I stood up and turned around. I was face to face with a blonde-haired, green-eyed guy with swirls in them and an eye patch over one eye. He was wearing black pants and a weird Al Bhed shirt. I gasped. It was Gippal from FFX-2!….But….how?…So, he's 16 here…

"Why hello there little girl? Whatcha doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Cid's girl and the other boy?" Gippal asked me. I looked up at him, and he was smiling down at me. *Damn, he's tall…*

"U-uhm….I c-can't swim, so she told me to stay here…" I replied back nervously. He looked really cute. He ruffled my hair.

"Hey, might want to fix your hair. It's all messed up. Follow me. It's gonna take a while until they're done, so you should shower. By the way, call me Gippal." Gippal teased me. I turned red and nodded meekly. "Alright then, bring your stuff and follow me." I walked side by side with him into the elevator.

"So, what's your name?" Gippal asked me.

"Uhm, it's Carmina." I answered softly. He smiled and said it was a cute name. I followed him out of the elevator and through a series of halls. A lot of Al Bhed were staring at him and me curiously. He led me into what looked like his and other people's room. It was plain, and there was a bathroom connected to it.

"Alright, bathroom is right there. There are also towels in there. I'll just stay in here and wait until you're done okay?" He instructed me. I nodded and started to head towards the bathroom. Before I got in, I turned towards Gippal.

"Thank you, Gippal." I said with a smile. I did the prayer bow, and headed inside the bathroom. Right when the door was about to close, I could hear him mutter, "Weird girl…." I took a shower and cleaned myself up. I stepped out of the shower with a towel on, and then I put on my clothes and glasses. After that, I walked out of the bathroom while tying my hair up. I saw Gippal sitting on one of the beds, waiting.

"Oh, all done?" He asked me. I nodded and we headed out. He brought me back to the deck of the boat. "Alright, my job's done here. See ya princess." He started to head back in, when I called out his name.

"Gippal! W-wait, princess? And…will I see you again?" I asked him. He stared at me for a while, then smiled.

"Well, you look like a little princess…and yeah, you'll see me again." Gippal answered, then started walking back. He waved bye to me and disappeared into the elevator. I smiled and when I turned around, I saw Tidus, Rikku, and a bunch of Al Bhed climb up the boat. I went up to them, and heard the Al Bhed speaking on their way to the elevator.

"_Now, how to drag it up?" _Tidus wanted to go with them, but some of them pushed him back.

"Hey, I helped out, didn't I?" Tidus complained. He then groaned and went over to me. I hugged him and asked him how did it go. He told me all about it and I smiled. "Hey, you smell good."

I replied, "Oh, this guy named Gippal came up earlier. He said I could take a shower. So I did." He smiled and put his head on my lap and lied down.

"That's good. Ughh…I'm hungry.." Just then, Rikku came with two trays of food. "Whoa! Right on!" Tidus started to scarf down his food.

"Thank you." I told Rikku while eating my food at a much…slower pace than Tidus. Then, Tidus began to choke, so he grabbed Rikku's canteen.

"Hey!" Rikku exclaimed. I just giggled and continued to eat. Tidus and Rikku stood up, while Tidus stretched. I just stood up as well with my food in one hand.

"Hello there. What is your name?" Tidus asked her curiously.

"Rikku." Rikku responded.

"Whoa, you really do understand! Why didn't you say so earlier?"

" I didn't get a chance to! Everyone thought oui guys were fiends!"

"Uh….we?"

"Oh, oui means you. We're Al Bhed. Can't you tell? Wait…you guys aren't Al Bhed haters are you?"

I decided to cut in and say, "Uhm…well, we don't even know what an Al Bhed is."

"Where are you guys from?"

I was going to say something, but Tidus cut me off, "Zanarkand. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes! Carmina's well, from Zanarkand too!" Whew! He remembered not to tell my secret!

"Did you guys, hit your head or something?"

I smiled and said, "You guys hit us!" Well, after all the talking and Rikku thinking we were sick, and also Rikku explaining what happened to Zanarkand, Rikku promised to take us to Luca. Then, she went to tell the others. After she left, I saw Tidus and he was thinking with an angry face on. After that, he kicked the crane and the ship started to shake.

"OH SHIT!" we both yelled. I grabbed my backpack quickly, put my glasses into my glasses case and put it into my backpack, and once I did that, Al Bhed people came out.

"_Sin is coming!"_

"_Under us! Under us!"_ I remembered Tidus tumbling into me, and then we both fell into the water. I felt Tidus grab my hand tightly and held me against him. I couldn't do anything except close my eyes and fade into the darkness.


	5. Wakka

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed (except in dream sequences)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I started to wake up, then I felt water in my mouth. I then lifted my head up and saw that I was in the water, but my feet could touch the ground. I coughed for air, and saw Tidus doing the same thing. He looked at me and asked if I was alright, to which I nodded. I felt my backpack on my back, and I quickly reached for my glasses. I put them on, only to hear Tidus.

"Rikku!" He yelled, then he got hit by a blitzball and looked at the shore. I saw Wakka and the Aurochs. "Blitzball!"

"Hey! You okay?" Wakka screamed out.

"Heeeeeeey!" Tidus and I screamed. Then, Tidus did his super awesome blitzball move and I watched, amazed. Wakka dodged the ball, almost hitting his head. He let out a "Whoa!" and looked at Tidus, smiling. Tidus grabbed my hand and started swimming, but I stopped him.

"What?" Tidus asked me. I pointed to a chest a little far away, and we got the chest first. Then, Tidus grabbed my hand and we swam towards the group.

"Yo! Hiya!" Tidus and I said at the same time. Wakka looked at me with a smile, and an even bigger smile at Tidus.

"You wanna try that move, one more time?" Tidus did his move again, and I watched quietly. "You're no amateur, who you play for?" I grabbed Tidus' arm and tried to warn him about saying anything, but he had already said his answer. Everyone gasped, and Wakka asked him to say that again.

Tidus stuttered, "Uh, I meant... Forget that. Carmina and me got too, uh...close to Sin and our heads are all foggy-like. So we don't know where this place is. Or even where we came from." I nodded, agreeing with what Tidus had said for the time being. Wakka gasped and did the prayer.

"Sin's toxin got to you. But, you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon!" Wakka exclaimed. Everyone else did the prayer. "Alright, back to practice. I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda…and uh….little sista." Right then and there, Tidus' bottomless pit we called a stomach, growled. "What? You hungry? Okay! Back to the village, I'll get you something!"

Tidus then asked, "It's true Zanarkand was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago? So it's just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?"

I had a sad smile on as Wakka replied, "Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with machina-machines-to run 'em. People played all day and let the machina do the work. And then, well, take a look. Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with 'em. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, just like you said. If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. What gets me, though... is we gotta suffer, 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when! Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?" As if I read Tidus' mind, I whispered in his ear that they weren't lying. He nodded and grasped my hand. Wakka laughed and held Tidus and me in a headlock.

"But you from the Zanarkand Abes-that was a good one! Hey, I'm not saying that team never existed, ya? But you gotta figure a team living in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?" Tidus then ran to the left way, but Wakka told him it was the other way. *Oh shit….water..* I stayed far away from Wakka as possible. After I heard two splashes, I heard Wakka say, "Carmina, join the fun, ya?" I giggled.

"She/I can't swim!" Tidus and I said at the same time. "Don't worry Wakka, there should be another path over here, right? I'll find my way."

"Ok, just wait for us and come back in one piece, ya?" Wakka shouted. I nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Carmina! Be careful!" I heard Tidus shout.

"Don't worry! I will!" I exclaimed as I ran off with my fans in hand. On my way to the village, I encountered a few monsters, but nothing I couldn't handle. I met up with Wakka and Tidus, and I heard Wakka question Tidus about victory.

"Carmina!" Tidus exclaimed. I gave out a piece sign and greeted them both.

"Alright! Let's get going, you two, ya?" Wakka ordered. I nodded my head and walked alongside with Tidus. Then, we encountered Luzzu and Gatta.

"Ah, the ones from the sea!"

"Be on guard. There are fiends on the road today!"

"After surviving your run-in with Sin, it would be a shame if something happened now."

"Who were they?" Tidus asked. I mentally face-palmed. Whatever Tidus said now, it seemed idiotic to me, but I knew everything, so it was normal for me.

Wakka replied, " Luzzu and Gatta, they're crusaders."

"Crews of what?" Tidus asked. I just sighed and shook my head.

"What? You forgot that too? Looks like Carmina here remembers. Hey, don't worry about it, I'll help you two out."

"Cool. In return, come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup!" Tidus exclaimed.

Wakka said, "Cool. About the Crusaders, you can ask them yourself. They've got a lodge in the village." We finally reached the village, and Wakka taught us about the prayers. He suggested we go to the temple, so we did. We met the priest guy, and he told Tidus and me about High Summoner Braska. Once everything was done in there, I helped Tidus get some chests, and we also bought some things. We also talked with the crusaders as well. We went in Wakka's hut, and he told us to get some sleep. The bed looked big enough for Tidus and me, so we both decided to sleep on it.

"Hey Ti." I whispered.

"Yeah?" Tidus replied.

"I miss them." I said, tear springing out of my eyes. He knew who I was talking about, so he just hugged me.

"It'll be ok." He reassured me while rubbing my back. After that, I fell into a deep sleep.

(enter dream sequence)

"_Hey, Mina! Go set the table!" my mom exclaimed._

"_Yes, Mom!" I answered. I set the table, and we all began to eat after the food was placed on the table. We talked and ate for an hour. After I washed the dishes, I sat in the room with my sister and we talked._

"_Ate,(_older sister)_, can you help me with my homework? Don't worry! When Vincent grows up, I'll help him with his!" my sister exclaimed. I smiled and nodded. While helping my sister with her homework, I saw the fayth appear again._

"_Hello Carmina." the fayth said. Then, everything turned black._

(exit dream sequence)


	6. Besaid & Yuna

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I woke up to find Tidus gone. "H-huh? Fuck it! Tidus! The temple!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering what Tidus would do. I ran as fast as I could to the temple and then found Tidus on the steps. "Ti! Wait up!" I shouted. I ran past Wakka and the priest. I turned to the priest and did the prayer. "I'm terribly sorry for my friend's actions! Please forgive us!" I ran to the doors and caught up with him.

"H-hey…uh…you knew I would do this, didn't cha?" He asked, scratching behind his head. I nodded and smiled. "Well then, can you help me figure this out?" I giggled and taught him how to do the Cloister of Trials. Once we finished, we saw Wakka, and Tidus started to feel a bit guilty. I just smiled and patted Wakka on the arm.

Wakka exclaimed, "Hey! What's gotten into you? Hey, it's okay. Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important."

"So, what about you?" Tidus asked. I smirked and leaned against his arm.

"Isn't it obvious, Ti? He's a guardian!" His mouth formed into an O, and then we stepped on the platform. It began to move down. While we were going down, Wakka explained to us what a summoner does and who the guardians were. When we entered, I saw Lulu and Kimahri! I felt so excited to see them. Seeing them in real life was just amazing.

Lulu said, "What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" Wakka stuttered on his reply, then told us that she does get mad easily.

Tidus just HAD to ask, "Is the summoner all right?" I hit his arm, telling him to shut up. Lulu looked at us, more like glared, curiously.

"Who are you two?" Then, we heard a door open. We turned to see Yuna step out. I gasped. I had to admit, Yuna was really, really pretty. I made a mental note to take a picture of her. She began to fall, but Kimahri caught her easily.

Then, she announced to us, "I've done it! I have become a summoner!" I smiled at her and headed out like everyone else. When we got out of the temple, Wakka called us over. We watched Yuna summon her aeon, Valefor. Boy, I was really amazed. Valefor looked really...powerful! Soon enough, it became night time. Tidus and I joined Wakka.

"Let me introduce you to the team. This guy here wants into the tournament so bad, I let him on the team. His memory's a little fuzzy, so don't mind him if he says anything odd! So is the girl's, and she's like a sister to him, so don't upset her boys! Come on, say hi." Wakka explained to him. I stepped forward and went first. I waved with a smile.

"Hiya guys!" Then, Tidus went forward, well, I kind of pushed him forward. He started scratching the back of his head.

"Uh…Hi guys. So, what's our goal?"

"To do our best!" the team exclaimed. I shook my head no at them, leaving them a little bit confused.

"Nope, we got a new goal now! Our new goal...is victory! To win every match, defeat every opposing team! To bring the Crystal Cup back to our island! That's all we need to do to win! Easy, ya?" Wakka explained to his team. Soon enough, he got his whole team to shout "Victory!" Tidus and I decided to go to Yuna. The people there started to call Tidus and me names. I just looked down, feeling a little bit guilty about it. Tidus just patted my head to say it was alright. Yuna stood up and joined us.

"I'm Yuna." she introduced herself to us. We told her our names as well. "Thank you so much for your help earlier."

Tidus said, "We're sorry about that. Wasn't that….weren't we not supposed to…I guess we- I kind of overreacted. Carmina here tried to stop me."

"Oh, no. I was…overconfident." Yuna replied.

"Um, we saw that aeon thing! It was amazing! I really liked it, and so did Tidus." I exclaimed happily.

"Really? Do you two think I can become high summoner?" Yuna asked. We both nodded happily. Just then, a kid came up to Yuna and asked to play with her some more. I gripped my backpack tightly. She nodded, then turned back to us. "So, tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow?" Tidus asked. He looked at me curiously, since he knew I knew what going to happen, and I just smiled.

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?"

"Oh, really?"

"We can talk more! You can tell me about Zanarkand!" she exclaimed. She left us, and I caught up with her. Tidus was going to open his mouth to call my name, but Wakka came up to him. I already knew what Tidus and Wakka were going to talk about anyways.

"Hey Lady Yuna! Wait up!" I exclaimed. She turned around and waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

"Yes, Carmina?"

"Could I….talk to you? Spend a little time with you?" I asked carefully. She giggled and nodded. We sat in a space where there weren't many people. "Yuna…do you really believe us about Zanarkand?"

"Of course I do." she replied back with a big smile. "So…Carmina how old are you?" I told her my age. "Really? You look a lot more responsible than your age." I just blushed and thanked her. "Say, are you his sister?"

"Oh no. I'm not. I'm actually just a close friend. Yuna, can we…take a picture?" I asked softly. She smiled and nodded. I took out my camera and we took a picture. She didn't mention anything about my camera. She actually complimented on how nice it was. I let her look through some of the pictures I took. After that, we kept talking about our families. I learned more than I already knew actually. She was already beginning to act as a big sister to me. We then decided to go to bed. I headed to the tent where Tidus and I slept in. I put my backpack away.

"Hey, can we take another picture?" Tidus asked randomly. I raised my eyebrow, but smiled and nodded. We took a couple pictures, then I put away my camera. The person behind the desk gave me a toothbrush and toothpaste, so I used to it to my brush my teeth. After that, I went to the bed beside Tidus, and I fell asleep. Moments later though, I heard Tidus yell out, "I hate you!" I knew a conversation with Wakka would take place, so I just pretended to sleep. After their conversation, I heard Tidus come up to me and kiss my forehead. "It'll be ok Carmina. Everything will be fine. I'll make sure you will always be happy." As he walked away, I couldn't help but cry a little at how Tidus was acting. He acted as if I really was his little sister.

I felt someone shaking me. "Come on Mina! Wake up!" I heard Tidus say. I groaned and got up. I washed my face and mouth, fixed my hair, then grabbed my backpack and headed out with him. Wakka gave him the Brotherhood sword, then Yuna came with a lot of luggage. Yuna was forced to leave them behind and then we left. I walked beside Yuna and Tidus. While we were battling, Yuna summoned Valefor, so I grabbed my camera and took a picture of the aeon. At this one battle, everyone told me it was my time to shine. I nodded and proudly showed my skills.

We then reached the praying stone. Wakka and Tidus did a prayer. I decided to do one too. While I was praying, I prayed for everyone's health and for everything to go well. We then continued down to the beach, but then Kimahri decided to attack Tidus and me. Yuna pulled me behind her, saying that she didn't want me to get hurt. Wakka then decided to interfere.

"That's enough!" Wakka exclaimed.

"What's with that guy?" Tidus asked.

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting." Lulu explained.

"That's not what I meant!"

"He's another one of Yuna's guardians." I explained quietly. Everyone turned to me, wondering how I knew that. "Simple, he was there with Lulu."

Yuna then said, "Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway. But he has protected me since I was a child!" We then continued on our way to the dock. When we got there, all sorts of people were saying goodbye to Yuna. Some people asked me to take care of her. A little child came up to me.

"Is Lady Yuna going to be alright?" I looked at the little boy and smiled.

"Yes, I promise, she'll be ok. I'll make sure of it." I patted him on the head and he ran off. We went on the boat, and Yuna bid everyone goodbye with prayer gestures.

"Goodbye." I heard her say. I started to tear up a little. I wish I could've said goodbye to my family and friends. I wiped my tears and the boat set sail.


	7. Boat & Sin

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I watched Tidus look at Yuna with a pair of binoculars. I started laughing, what an idiot he was! Since Tidus was still exploring, I decided to go talk to Wakka and Lulu. First, I went up to Wakka. "Hey there!" I said with a wave and smile.

"Oh Hi Carmina. What's up ya?" Wakka replied.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. Hey, Wakka. Do you think Yuna can defeat Sin?"

"Of course she can, ya. Me and Lu, we believe in her. So, Carmina, who taught you to fight at such a young age, ya? Your skills are good!"

"Um, no one. I kinda taught myself. Besides, the fans were kind of given to me without any notice."

"Oh, I see. Hey, try to talk to Lu, ya? She ain't bad at first."

"Okay! I'll do that!" I smiled and walked over to Lulu. At first, I just stared at her, admiring her. She was very courageous, and I loved how she treated Yuna like a little sister.

"Yes?" Lulu asked me.

"Um, Hi Lulu! I guess I forgot to introduce myself to you properly! My name's Carmina!" I exclaimed happily.

"Hmm…-smiles a little- you're very…enthusiastic. Well, as you already know, my name's Lulu. I don't know who you or that other boy are and I don't know where you came from. Just don't do anything that will mess up Yuna's pilgrimage, alright?"

I smiled and nodded, "Of course! I wouldn't do that ever! Anyways, I was wondering, on our trip, do you think you could teach me more about black magic?" Lulu looked at me surprised, like no one had ever asked her that.

"Sure I will….but I don't know why you would want me to do that. You already have strong black magic."

"It's because I kinda want to be a great black mage like you. Anyways, see ya! I'm off to talk to Yuna." I smiled and walked over to Yuna, leaving Lulu a little taken aback by my hyperness. There was a big crowd around her, but I still managed to push past through everyone. "Hello Yuna!" I exclaimed happily. She giggled at my happiness and smiled at me.

"Hello Carmina." We talked for a while, but then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tidus walk over here. I jumped off the rail and turned to Yuna.

"Hey Yuna, looks like someone else wants to talk to you! I'll just sit over here somewhere, okay? Bye!" I exclaimed. Yuna actually hugged me goodbye, to which I hugged her back. I was kind of shocked, since she just came to know me. When I passed Tidus, I grabbed him by his arm and whispered, "Go on. Talk to her…lover-boy." I smiled and started to laugh at his red face. I just sat down in one place and got out my mp3, making sure no one saw me. I decided to put my mp3 back and settle for thinking. I was so deep in thought, I forgot about Sin. Just then, the boat tilted to one side. I screamed and struggled to get up. Tidus had to let go of Yuna, but she was held by Kimahri. Tidus saw me, and he ran over to me. He grabbed me and held my hand. He looked at me, and I said one word, "Sin."

They stuck a harpoon in Sin, and a ton of water splashed on the deck. I got out my fans, took off my backpack, and we prepared to fight. Since I could do long distance, I focused on Sin's fin. The battle went on for a while, but we defeated it. I remembered what was going to happen to Tidus, so I made sure I had my eyes on him at all times. Then, Sin tore out the harpoon and swam away. As Sin did that, the whole boat shook, and all I remember was pushing Tidus away from the edge of the boat and falling into the water.

"Carmina!" Tidus yelled. Wakka and Tidus dove into the water, only to find me floating without moving. Wakka casted a spell on me, and I woke up. Remembering I couldn't swim, I started flailing my arms around, only to find Tidus holding me. I tried to hold in my breath as we defeated the boss Sinspawn Echuilles. Once that was done, we hurried to get on deck. Once we got on the boat, I lied down on the deck, gasping for breath and coughing. Yuna went over and placed my head on her lap. We had to witness Kilika getting destroyed. I had tears in my eyes. Sin was too powerful at the moment, and I wasn't able to do anything. I could've saved those lives, but I knew nothing could have stopped Sin at the moment. I just buried my face in Yuna's lap, sobbing.

"I will defeat Sin…..I must defeat Sin." I heard Yuna say, her voice almost cracking. Once we got to Kilika, I got up and grabbed my backpack. We headed out of the ship, and I went to the save sphere. Once I got there, I felt so much better. I reminded everyone to upgrade their sphere grids. Yuna then had to perform the sending. I let Tidus ask Lulu the questions, while I just stood there, watching Yuna perform the sending. It looked so sad, and seeing all the pyreflies made it worse. When she was done, she went to Lulu and talked to her. After that, I was surprised she went to me. "How did I do?"

"You did wonderful Yuna." I said, smiling a sad smile. She looked at me with worry.

"Are you ok? Wakka mentioned to me you didn't know how to swim." I just smiled.

"I'll be fine Yuna. You should worry more about yourself. Besides, I'm still alive, right?" I just held a peace sign. We all then decided to check in at an Inn and sleep there. The boys slept on one room, and the girls in another. I fixed my hair, then went to bed. When I was about to sleep, I heard Lulu and Yuna talking. I decided to let them have their talk and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Kilika

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I woke up to find everyone gone. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, fixed my hair, and went outside. As I put on my glasses, I went outside. I asked the lady behind the desk where they had gone, and she told me they all were waiting for me by the jungle. I cursed and ran. I remembered to buy some items and weapons for everyone. I ran to the jungle, accidentally bumping into people in the process. Once I got there, I saw them and bowed 10 times. "I am so so so sorry! I didn't mean to oversleep! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

Yuna giggled at me, and so did Tidus. Wakka let out a huge laugh, and Lulu smirked. Kimahri was, just, well, Kimahri.

"It's ok Carmina. You're still really young, so you need the sleep." I gave them the new weapons I bought them, and they thanked me. "By the way Carmina, I want you by us. Him as well. We decided to not make you guardians yet, but we'll talk about it later. For now, is it alright if you're near us?" Yuna asked me. I nodded and smiled.

"That's fine! Now, let's go! On to the temple!" I giggled and took Yuna's hand. We ran, with the other guardians following. We had to stop though, since Gatta told us to "halt."

Luzzu exclaimed, "The fiend before us is Ochu, Lord of the Wood! We've had trouble with this one before. Remember, discretion is the better part of valor." I got out of my fans, and we fought Lord Ochu. Once we were done, Luzzu and Gatta were amazed. After that, they left, and we continued on with the pilgrimage. We arrived at the steps, and I had an idea. I whispered it to Yuna and she nodded.

Wakka explained, "These stone steps have a history, you know? Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak." The Aurochs were all stretching and prepared to do a race.

Tidus exclaimed, "A race, huh? Think you can beat me?" They lined up.

"Yuna if you would." Wakka asked Yuna. I went up the steps with Yuna.

"Ready?" Yuna and I asked, then we ran up the steps. "Haste!" I exclaimed as I casted the spell on Yuna and me.

"Hey! Hey!" Tidus and Wakka yelled out. At the top, I spotted Sinspawn Geneaux. We fought it. I did my overdrive.

"Fans of Death!" I exclaimed, as I did my overdrive. "Yuna, summon Valefor!" I exclaimed to her. She nodded and summoned the aeon. Once we defeated the Sinspawn, Tidus let out a yell.

"Sorry about that! Hoped to break you in a little slower." Wakka said.

"Being a guardian's tiring!" Tidus exclaimed. I hit his shoulder and told him to stop whining.

"You two handled yourself pretty well. You two got talent."

"Nah, so what are these "sinspawn" anyways?" After all the explaining, we started to go up the steps. Wakka and Lulu had their fight, but I decided to go up with Lulu, Yuna, and Kimahri.

"What do you want?" Lulu glared. I just shook my head and hugged her. I think she needed that. She just stood there, probably shocked at what I did. Eventually, she hugged me back and started to cry. I felt Yuna's arms go around us both. Soon enough, we three girls were in a group hug. When we all let go, Lulu smiled slightly and thanked me. Wakka and Tidus joined us. Then, we saw the oh so famous Luca Goers. I growled slightly, I really hated these son-of-a-bitches.

"You here to pray for victory, too?" Wakka asked them.

"Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!" one shouted. I growled a little louder, but Yuna held my hand, telling me to stop.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you here?" I asked, a little aggressively.

"We've been praying for some competition this year! So what's your goal this time? You gonna "do your best" again? Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother showing up?" was the response I got.

"This time, we play to win!" Tidus shouted.

Bickson smugly replied, "Oooh! Play away! Just remember even kids can play, boys." Then, he looked at me and held my chin. I tried to back away, but he held me. God, I didn't know he was a pedo! "Oh? And who do we have here?"

I growled, "Fuck off pedophile! I'm fucking jailbait for you, got that?" He smirked.

"Ooh, a feisty one. I like that." I couldn't help but slap him in the face and push him away.

"Get out of our faces motherfuckers!" I spat in their face and grabbed Yuna's hand. I walked away with her, and I assumed the other guardians followed.

"Wow, Carmina. Nice one!" Tidus exclaimed to me while laughing. We gave each other a high-five.

"Carmina, that was a good one, ya? I didn't know kids your age knew that kind of language ya?" Wakka exclaimed, laughing a bit.

Yuna told me, "Carmina, you could've been a bit nicer." Lulu and Kimahri just smirked. I just turned to Yuna and smiled.

"Yuna, admit it. You're too nice! I did not want to get raped by that jerk. -shivers- Ugh, you should have seen the look on his eyes Yuna!" We then continued on our way to the temple. Wakka then started to pray and so did the other Aurochs. Tidus and I prayed as well. Then, ugh, now, the bitch came and her servant.

"A summoner, are you?" Dona asked. *No, she's fucking Michael Jackson.* I thought to myself sarcastically.

"My name is Yuna, from the island of Besaid."

"Dona. So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to. My, my, my...And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?" Barthello nodded, and I just glared at Dona.

Yuna replied to Dona, "I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust.I trust them all with my life! To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor! Even more so than being my father's daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace." I felt really happy inside, at how Yuna spoke about us.

"You do what you want. Barthello, we're leaving." Dona said. They ran away and Yuna sighed. I walked over to Tidus and whispered in his ear.

"I bet she was a whore or stripper in her past life." He chuckled and nodded. Yuna looked at us and she smiled. I smiled back. We entered the door that led to the Cloister of Trials.

Wakka said, "The fayth is below us! Let's do it!"

"The fayth" Tidus questioned.I just sighed and shook my head.

"But first, the Cloister of Trials. Kimahri? Wakka? Ready?" Lulu asked. Kimahri and Wakka nodded, and Yuna told everyone to have strength. I just stayed in my place, while Tidus tried to join them. Kimahri pushed him off.

"Hey, what gives?" Tidus asked. I told him we weren't guardians yet. Yuna told us she would be back soon. Once the platform returned, I groaned, since I knew what was going to happen next. Dumb and Dumber came in.

"Where's Yuna?" she asked. Tidus pointed to the platform. "Then why are you two here?" Tidus told her we weren't guardians. "Not guardians, you say?" Barthello picked us both up, to which I struggled to, and he threw us on the platform. It went down and I just put my head down and sighed. Once we finished the Cloister of Trials, Lulu and Wakka explained to us what happens to Yuna, and when Yuna got out, we all headed back. Tidus screamed, and I just stared at him. We then headed on the boat to Luca. Before I went on, I decided to upgrade my sphere grid and buy more items. As we set sail for Luca, I watched Kilika get smaller and smaller. I just sighed. *I still can't believe this is happening.*


	9. SS Winno

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV: <strong>

I decided to follow Tidus. "Hey Mina, did you know Yuna was High Summoner Braska's daughter?" Tidus whispered. I giggled.

"Duhhh Tidus, remember, this is all a game to me." I said. He nodded and scratched the back of his head. We talked a bit about other random stuff. He even asked me if I had a boyfriend, to which I shook my head no. We then went to the deck and over to Yuna. I saw the Luca Goers, and I started to twitch. I held my backpack tighter as we went closer. I guess Tidus felt my uneasiness since he held one of my hands tightly, as if to say it was going to be ok. "Hey Yuna! Whatcha guys talking about?" I asked happily while smiling, for Yuna's sake. Bickson looked over at me with a smirk and then spoke to Tidus. I instantly glared at Bickson.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Ah, I remember him. Guy from Kilika. And the girl too. You know, one of the Besaid Aurochs. Said somethin' about winning the cup." Graav said.

"Oh, right. You're that idiot." Bickson said. Yuna and I told him not to call Tidus that. "But he is an idiot. They don't got what it takes to win the cup." I looked at Bickson.

"They will since Tidus is here. So, why don't you take whatever stick is shoved up your ass out and fucking deal with it." I said with my arms crossed and eyes closed. Yuna told them how he used to be the star player of the Zanarkand Abes. They laughed and I gave them the finger.

Graav pointed out, "Yeah, as if anyone lived in those ruins."

"It's not ruins, there's a big city there! There is!" Yuna exclaimed. I closed my eyes and grabbed her arm, giving her a warning to stop.

Tidus said, "We got too close to Sin and-"

"There is a city there! Really!" Yuna exclaimed. I just looked up at her with admiration. She kept defending Tidus and me, even if she barely knew us.

Bickson replied, "Right. Whatever your ladyship says." They started to walk away. I looked at Tidus, and he nodded. He dealt with Yuna while I dealt with Bickson.

"Hey!" I yelled angrily. They turned around and smirked. "So, you're saying you don't believe any of us?" Graav whispered something to everyone else. Bickson's crew left Bickson and me alone. Bickson smirked and walked over to me, a little too close for comfort.

"Well of course I'll believe you. With a body like that, who wouldn't?" He said looking up and down at me.

"Dude! Shut the fuck up! Way too young for you fucking perv! I'm only 13!" I exclaimed. He kept going towards me and I backed up against a wall. *Shit!* I thought.

"Oh? And aren't you that boy's whore? I bet you and him fuck every night. Let me show you what a real man is." He said. I could just see the lust in his eyes. I decided to make a run for it, but he caught me. I got so pissed at him for calling me a fucking whore!

"Let me go! I am not Tidus' whore! He's just a friend! I'm still a virgin so fuck off motherfucker! " I exclaimed. One of his hands clamped my mouth and he brought me into some room. "No! Fucking asshole! Get the fuck away from me!" He locked me into a hold and started grabbing at my boobs. He started to fondle them and struggled to take off my jacket. He had it off, and was trying to take off my shirt.

"Now now, be a good little girl and obey me. After all, I'll be the one to take away your virginity, right?" He smirked. He started to kiss me and feel me up. Tears started to come out of my eyes. I struggled and finally got control of one of my legs, and kneed him in the balls. He grunted and fell down. I ran out quickly after grabbing my jacket and ran to Tidus and Yuna.

"Ti! Yunie!" I exclaimed while crying. I stopped right in front of them and started to cry hard.

"Carmina, oh dear, what happened?" Yuna asked. Tidus basically asked the same thing.

"B-b-bickson…H-he t-tried t-to…" I struggled to get the words out. Tidus got the idea and he got pissed off. Yuna just gasped quietly and held me in an embrace. I stopped crying after a while, but I was still a little shaken up. "Yuna! W-where's Ti?" I asked. She looked around and said she didn't know. Just then, Tidus walked over to me with a smile.

"Don't worry Mina! He won't bother you anymore." Tidus smiled. I got up with the help of Yuna and asked him what did he do. "Oh nothing. Just gave him a little beating with Wakka, that's all." Tidus replied while cracking his knuckles. I widened my eyes and had a small smile on.

"Yuna. I'll be fine now." I told her. She nodded and went to Kimahri. "Thank you Tidus." I said softly. He just nodded and put his arm around my shoulder.

"By the way, Lulu's thinking of making us guardians! And they were talking about us. After that, I told Wakka what Bickson did to you. He cussed him out like no tomorrow. We beat him up a little, but he'll still be able to go in the tournament. The little fucker." Tidus explained. I looked up at him and smiled. "You should get some rest, alright? You can ask Lulu to watch over you, okay?" I nodded and hugged him goodnight. I bid goodnight to Yuna, Wakka, and Kimahri. Then, I went inside. I found Lulu and she told me to go get some rest.

"Are you ok?" Lulu asked while uncrossing her arms. I could see that deep in her eyes, she was worried about me.

"Yeah, I guess. Tidus and Wakka took care of it, soo….I guess I'll be fine." I replied, unsure of my answer.

"Hey, before you sleep, do you want to practice on some black magic?" she asked me. I looked at her, kind of surprised, but I nodded quickly. After buying things from O'aka XXIII, we went outside. "Alright, let's try water. Focus on something that has a lot of water, and then concentrate it into your hands. I will conjure up a small fire, so put it out with water." I nodded. Lulu made a small fire on the floor, and I quickly thought of a waterfall.

"Waterga!" I exclaimed as I held my hand out to the fire. A BIG ball of water poured down on the fire and stopped it. I smiled. We did a few more elements, and she even taught me how to control them. After that, I decided to go to sleep. When I got in my room that Tidus and I shared, I found Tidus in there already, lying down on his bed. "Ti?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?" he asked. He got up with a small grunt and faced me while rubbing his eyes. "What's up, Carmina?"

I looked at him and just sighed. "Nothing, let's go to sleep ok?" I smiled. He nodded and went back to sleep. I went over to my bed and lied down. I took off my glasses and set them on the nightstand. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I wasn't able to sleep, so I sat up. I looked at Tidus with a sigh and walked over to him. He was fast asleep, with a little bit of drool hanging out of his mouth. I had to stifle a laugh when I saw him. I smiled at him and whispered, "Don't worry lover boy, I'll make sure you and Yuna are together." I went back over to my bed and tried to sleep. I finally fell asleep after a few minutes.


	10. Luca

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy or its characters. They belong to their rightful owners, AKA Squeenix. I just own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Tidus woke me up and told me to get ready because we were here. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and fixed my hair. I finished putting on my glasses, tying up my shoes, then grabbed my backpack. I headed outside and we just docked. I could hear that announcer named Bobba speaking. He was introducing the teams. Bobba then introduced the Besaid Aurochs. I walked off the boat with them, while Bobba was putting them down. *Stupid asshole* I thought angrily. Then, he introduced the Luca Goers. At the mention of their names, I clenched my fist tightly. I saw Tidus got annoyed, and I smirked. I decided to join him later.

"It's like this every year, ya? Don't let it bother you." Wakka told us. I smirked and grabbed a megaphone, handing it to Tidus. He climbed on a box and I joined him. I took some pictures of the gang when I was high up there before putting my camera away.

"Stop right there, Goers!" he exclaimed. The Goers looked at both of us like we were idiots. "You guys are smilin' now, but not for long! Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!" Ti continued. Both of us started to laugh evilly. We jumped off the box and onto the ground.

"What in Yevon's name were you two doing up there?" Wakka asked. After the Aurochs talked to Ti, some people said that Maester Mika was here.

Tidus asked, "What's up now?"

"Maester Mika has arrived, that's what!" Yuna and I exclaimed together. She looked at me with a smile.

"Mika? Maester?" Tidus asked. I face-palmed, and when everyone was done explaining, we went to meet Maester Mika, that old ugly fart. When I saw Seymour, I couldn't help but snarl. Out of all the people in the game, I hated him the most. More than Bickson. I clenched my fist, but I still had to bow. He glanced at Yuna, but what shocked me, was that he also glanced at me! Once that was done with, I decided to explore Luca. "Hey! Where you going?" Tidus asked.

"Don't worry! I'll catch up with you later!" I exclaimed. I was really hungry right now. I hadn't eaten anything since Kilika! I went to the café and bought a meal and drink with my gil. Once I was done there, I headed out and stretched my arms. I walked all over Luca, enjoying the sights. I took some pictures, and then headed to the docks. *Yuna….* I thought. I ran to Dock 4, and I saw Yuna being taken away by Al Bhed. "Hey!" I yelled out. They turned my way and so did Yuna. I ran to them and started to attack. Someone hit me in the head, and I started to bleed.

"Carmina!" Yuna exclaimed. I shook my head and kept on fighting. There were a few more left. I kept fighting them off, and I finally grabbed Yuna's hand. We lost them, so we decided to stop to breathe. I was breathing heavily and I couldn't focus on anything. "Carmina, thank you so much! How did you know? Oh no! Your head…." Yuna said. She got her staff and cured me.

"Thank -pant- you -pant- Yuna." I said, struggling to breathe. I was really tired. Just then, Lulu, Tidus, and Kimahri ran up to us. I flashed a wink to Tidus, letting him know I knew what was going to happen. He smiled and gave me a wink back.

"Are you ok Yuna?" Lulu asked.

"I'm fine, but I don't know about Carmina. Hold on Carmina, I should clean up the side of your head." Yuna replied while taking out a cloth. She pressed it against my head and continued to clean up my head. She then casted Cura on me. I thanked her with a smile. Lulu and Kimahri looked at me surprised.

"Carmina took out Al Bhed all by herself?" Kimahri asked. I nodded and chuckled a little. Lulu gasped silently and looked at me. We saw Tidus looking at the Al Bhed boat. The whole scene that should have happened on the boat happened then. We found out that Yuna was half Al Bhed and so on.

"The game!" Yuna exclaimed. Lulu does a fire spell, so Wakka could see it.

"We won!" Tidus and I exclaimed.

"We did it! We're in the finals!" Yuna exclaimed. Then, the little argument with Tidus and Lulu took place. We made our way to the locker room. Tidus stopped the ball with this foot once we came in.

"Miss me?" Tidus asked. I smirked and leaned on his arm again.

"Lady Yuna!" Datto exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" asked Letty.

"All this because of me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Yuna apologized. I just put a hand on her shoulder.

"How can you let some Al Bhed kidnap you?" Wakka scolded.

"Hey, let it go, okay? Besides, Carmina saved Yuna before they took her away to their boat!" Tidus exclaimed, pointing at me. I just looked down when Wakka stared at me.

"What? A little girl take down a lot of Al Bhed? Feh…" Wakka said. I glared at him.

"Are you doubting my skills Wakka? I know more than you do! I-!" I started, but then Tidus cleared his throat. I looked at him and I widened my eyes. I was just about to reveal my secret! Wakka stared at me, then looked at Yuna.

"Don't go near Al Bhed anymore, okay? They're trouble." Wakka said. I decided to leave the room with Yuna. Before we could leave, Bickson came in. I quickly stepped back and hid behind Tidus. "What do you want Bickson?" Wakka asked angrily, remembering what he had almost done to me.

Bickson smiled, "Now now. How about we have a little deal?" Wakka narrowed his eyes, and Tidus held me in place. "If we win, we get to have little Carmina there stay with us, but if you guys win, you can keep her. Now, what do you say?" I gasped and clenched both my fists tightly.

"Why do you always want me! What the hell do I have that you want!" I shouted. Yuna walked over to me and just grabbed my hand. I looked at Wakka. He looked at me and gave me a wink.

"You have a deal, ya?." Wakka said. Bickson nodded, smirked at me, and left the room. I stood there, frozen on my spot, with my eyes wide.

"Cap'n!" all the Aurochs exclaimed, obviously surprised.

"Wakka!" Lulu exclaimed while narrowing her eyes at him. Wakka grinned.

"Don't worry Carmina, ya? We're going to win. I know it!" he said. I just put my head down and nodded. Tidus patted my back as if to agree with him. I left the room with Yuna and Kimahri. We watched the game. Wakka ended up taking Tidus' place again. Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri, and I were watching the game anxiously. Then, the AUROCHS WON! We all cheered and Yuna hugged me tightly, but then, monsters started to attack! We quickly ran up the steps and started to fight the monsters. I went over to Tidus and Wakka, and then I saw Auron.

"Auron!" I called out. They all turned to me as I ran over there. Auron stared at me and I waved. He had small smirk on and nodded his head. Wakka looked at me and I grinned.

"Thanks." I said. He gave me a thumbs up.

"No problem ya?" We continued to fight the monsters, but more kept surrounding us. Then, Seymour summoned Anima. You know, I was actually glad for once. All the monsters were destroyed, and Seymour dismissed Anima with a smile. I glared at him with all my might. * I really hate this dude…..*


	11. Auron and Becoming a Guardian

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy or its characters. They belong to their rightful owners, AKA Squeenix. I just own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once everything was taken care of, I followed Tidus and Auron. We went over to the docks. I held Tidus' arm, telling him to calm down. He didn't listen, though. He still blew up on Auron.

"Hey you! Don't just stand there! All of this is your fault! Gettin' swallowed by Sin! Ending up here in Spira! Not being able to go back to Zanarkand-everything, everything! I'm telling you, it's all your fault." Tidus exclaimed. I just stood there, watching the scene before me. Auron laughed a little.

"Who are you anyway? You knew my old man, didn't you?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah." Auron replied.

"And you also knew Yuna's father?"

"That's correct."

"How about Carmina? Do you know her father, too? Or someone she knows?"

"No, I do not know Carmina very well. I was just told by someone special that I would wait for her and she would accompany you. I was told she was a very special girl and would help a lot in Yuna's pilgrimage." I looked down and listened to their conversation quietly.

"Hey, man, no way! Hey man, there's no way. That's just impossible." Tidus said.

Auron continued on, "Nothing impossible about it. Jecht, Braska, and I... Together we defeated Sin, ten years ago. Then I went to Zanarkand... where I watched over you. So that one day I could bring you to Spira."

"Why did it have to be me? And also, why Carmina? She's so young and she has to do all this." Tidus asked. I looked up at him with widened eyes.

"Jecht asked me to. As for Carmina, I told you, someone asked me to wait for her because she was special. I owed this person a favor." was the reply.

Tidus asked, "Is he alive?" I started to get tears in my eyes. This was one of the sad parts in the game.

"It depends on what you mean by "alive". He is no longer human. But then...I felt something of Jecht there in that shell, couldn't you? You must have felt him when you came in contact with Sin." I covered my mouth with my hands, preventing myself from breaking down and crying.

"It can't be….."

"It is. Sin is Jecht."

"No! That's ridiculous! No way! I don't believe you!"

"But it is the truth. You'll see for yourself. Come with me."

"If I say no?"

"Every story must have an ending."

"I don't care about your stories!"

"I see. Sorry you feel that way. Fine, then. Come or don't come. It's your decision."

"What am I supposed to say? You tell me it's my decision, but I don't have a choice, do I? I have to go with you! I have to! You're the only one who can tell me what's going on anyway! Carmina won't be able to tell me, because she can't say anything! She's not supposed to!" Tidus yelled, then crouched down in anger. I started to walk over to him, but stopped. *No…I shouldn't interfere…* I closed my eyes.

"Irritating, I know. Or are you afraid?" Auron put a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right."

"Auron? Will I ever go home? Back to Zanarkand? And will Carmina ever go home, back to her world?"

"That's up to Jecht. If you go, I'm sure she will go as well. I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Come." Auron started to walk away. Tidus was going to follow, but then he looked at me. He grabbed my hand and I started to walk, with my head still down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tidus asked me. I just shook my head, tears coming out of my eyes. "You didn't want me to get hurt, right?" I nodded my head and sniffled. We stopped walking. Tidus brought my head up and wiped my tears. "Hey, don't cry. I'm not mad, alright?" I nodded and started to wipe my tears. He hugged me for a while, then let go. We caught up with Auron and went to Yuna. Once we got there, Auron asked Yuna if he could become her guardian, and if she accepted.

Lulu said, "You're serious?"

"You refuse?" Auron asked, somewhat amused.

Yuna exclaimed, "No, no! We accept, right everyone?"

"O-of course! No problem at all!" Wakka said.

"But….why?" Lulu asked curiously. My hands started to fidget.

"I promised Braska." Auron simply replied.

Yuna asked, "You promised my father? Thank you, Sir Auron! You're welcome to join us!"

"And….they both come too." I then felt a rough hand push me forward, along with Tidus.

"Hi….guys. Eh….howdy!" Tidus exclaimed.

I looked at them awkwardly and gave a small wave. "Hey you guys." I said quietly.

"This one I promised Jecht. This person, I owe him a favor, and this girl was it."

"Is Sir Jecht alive?" Yuna asked.

"Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years." Auron lied.

"I…see."

"You'll meet him eventually."

"Yes! I'm looking forward to it!" I just put my head down. Yuna told us to come with her. I skipped toward her and hugged her. Yuna and Tidus had their own conversation about whistling.

"Hey Yuna!" I called out to her. She looked at me, and so did Tidus. "Whenever I want to comfort you, or whenever you want to tell me you're ok, just give me a peace sign, ok?" I told her. I flashed her one, and she copied me. She nodded.

"Alright then. I will, Carmina. Thank you! But Carmina, can you smile for me?" I looked at her, then remembered what they talked about. I nodded and gave her a big smile. She stole my camera from my backpack and took a picture.

"Hey!" I exclaimed playfully. She giggled and gave me back my camera. I put it back in my backpack. "Hey Yuna?" I called her.

"Yes?" she said. I took her hands in mine.

"Yuna, as your guardian, no matter how old I am, I promise to protect you with my life. I promise you that you will defeat Sin. I will make sure no one will come to harm you, and Tidus will make sure of that too, right?" I looked at Tidus. He nodded his head for approval.

"Well then, thank you Carmina. I'll remember those promises." Yuna said. I let go of her hands, then she let out a gasp. "I almost forgot!" Out of nowhere, she took put a silver necklace that had a blue music note hanging from it. "Carmina, since you told me your favorite color is blue and you liked to sing, I figured I should buy this for you!" She put it around my neck and hooked the chain in the back. I touched the note and hugged her.

"Thank you! I promise, I'll sing for everyone some time, okay? " I exclaimed. She smiled and nodded.

Then, all three of us started to laugh like crazy people, suggested by Yuna. When we turned around to everyone else, they were all staring at us. I instantly turned red and scratched behind my head.

"What're you looking at?" Tidus asked.

"We were just worried you guys might've gone crazy!" Wakka exclaimed. Tidus and I started to laugh.

"Well then, alright. Now, we will go to the temple of Djose. And guardians? Don't forget to smile." Yuna asked us. I nodded and gave her a salute with a smile. I fixed my hair and tied my shoes tighter. *-sigh- This is going to be a….long walk.*


	12. Mi'ihen Highroad

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy or its characters. They belong to their rightful owners, AKA Squeenix. I just own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed (except in dream sequences)

By the way, it would be really good if i had some reviews! I hope I'm not asking for too much, since I barely have any reviews! Thank you! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we made it up the steps, I ran to the save sphere and everyone felt rejuvenated. We started to walk along the Mi'ihen Highroad. We then came across Maechen, that scholar guy. I mentally groaned, I really didn't like this guy. He talked way too much, but he was very informative. Once the stuff with Maechen was done, we encountered Lucil, Elma, and Clasko with their chocobos.

"Lady summoner, I presume." Lucil says.

"Yes, I am Yuna."

"I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights."

"And I'm Elma. We've been charged to guard the Highroad."

"There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area, with a taste for take care, Summoner Yuna, if you are to rent any chocobos." Lucil informed us all.

"Thank you. We will be careful." Yuna said. Before they could go, I did the prayer.

"You be careful as well!" I waved and smiled. They smiled at me and nodded, then ran away with their chocobos.

"A large fiend…..let's go get him!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Why?" Auron asked.

"It's the right thing to do!" I face-palmed. Oh Tidus…oh gosh….

"It's the right thing to do?" Auron chuckled.

"What'd I say now?"

"Jecht said that a lot, too. And every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braska and me." Auron replied. We continued on our journey and we then encountered a small girl and her mom. After that, Tidus asked what was the Calm, and then explained it to Tidus and me. I still knew what it was anyways. We also encountered a few monsters, but nothing major. We then came up to Luzzu and Gatta, then talked to them for a bit. We continued the pilgrimage, and my feet were starting to give way. I then collapsed on the ground with a thud and a groan. Everyone heard me fall, and they turned around to look at me. I shook my head. I smiled a weak smile. I couldn't I believe I was this weak.

"Yuna, you should really go on without me. I'll be fine here. I'm just holding you back. I'm weak." She shook her head.

"No, Carmina. You're my guardian, and I'm not going to leave you here. You are not weak, and don't you ever say you're holding me back. You're helping us out a lot! You're a very strong girl." Yuna turned to Tidus and asked him, "Do you think you can give her a piggyback?" Tidus nodded and smiled. He walked over to me and bent down with his back facing me. I looked at him.

"Are you sure, Ti?"

"Yeah 'course! Just get on!" I hesitantly got on his back and he piggybacked me the rest of the way. Kimahri held my backpack, but at first, I was hesitant to give it to him. Kimahri kind of looked scary, but I knew he was kind on the inside.

"Thank you." I whispered in Ti's ear. I just saw him smile and I held onto him tighter and buried my face into his neck. *He smells really good.* I thought with a smile. A while later, we saw Shelinda and a crusader were arguing.

"We'll defeat Sin any way we can!" the crusader shouted.

"But Yevon's teachings say.."

"Enough!" the guy walked away. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, since I fell asleep on Tidus' back.

(enter dream sequence)

_It was pitch black, and I was running nowhere. I kept running, but all I saw was black. Then, I saw pyreflies everywhere. I then saw my family, and one by one, they faded away. Same thing happened, except it was my friends that faded. I then saw the fayth boy._

"_Hello Carmina." he said with a wave._

(exit dream sequence)

I woke up when we reached the Al Bhed Inn. Tidus let me off his back and I got my backpack back from Kimahri. *Weird dream.…* I thought.

"We rest here." Auron said. Of course, who was going to argue with him? Oh wait…Wakka…

"But, this is an Al Bhed shop!"

"Is that a problem?" I asked, instead of Auron. I was kind of pissed off at Wakka for being racist, but he did save my ass from Bickson.

"They don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca, they…they almost kidnapped Yuna!"

"Where were her guardians? And a 13 year old girl saved Yuna instead of them? " Auron asked. Lulu and Wakka placed their hands on their foreheads.

"Sir Auron's just concerned about your health." Yuna decided to say. *Hah….Auron? Worried? About health? PWUAHAHA AMAZING! AHAHAH* I thought in my head. I had actually chuckled a little, and Tidus stared at me like I was a lunatic.

"I'm not tired one bit!" Wakka exclaimed. *Yeah, and I am secretly a chocobo!* I thought with a smirk on my lips.

"Well I am." Auron replied. We went inside to rest. Once everyone woke up, the sun was about to set. I stayed inside by myself. I picked up a few Al Bhed primers along the way, so I decided to study them.

"_Trying to learn Al Bhed?" _Rin asked me. I looked up at him and tried out my skills.

"_Yes, I am. My name is Carmina!"_

"_My name is Rin, and I am the owner of this Inn."_ We talked for a while, then he left me. I decided to look through my camera, and surprisingly, the batteries never ran out! I decided to take some pictures of the gang outside. I also took pictures of the chocobos! Everyone decided to head back to sleep, so I did too. Tidus and I woke up at the same time. I showered, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and did everything else. I got my backpack and weapon ready. I knew we had to fight the chocobo eater. Tidus and I ran into Rin, then we were called out by Auron. Rin also gave us two mega-potions. We went outside and started to fight the chocobo eater. We actually killed it, and we were offered a free ride on chocobos.

"CHOCOBO!" I shouted out hyperly. I always wanted to ride one! I tried to get on one, but because I was so short, I failed in doing that and landed on the ground on my butt. Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus were all laughing at me. Wakka helped me get on, and we started to ride the chocobos. We arrived at the large gate. I went to the save sphere immediately. We saw Dona and Barthello.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a summoner!" Dona exclaimed.

"Sorry ma'am! No exceptions!"

"You dare impede a summoner's pilgrimage?" The guy repeated what he had said earlier.

"Useless." Dona said with a sigh. We saw Gatta and Luzzu speaking to a crusader.

"Gatta and Luzzu reporting for duty, Sir!"

"This is the last of them."

"Good to have you with us. Go on through!" Gatta and Luzzu spoke to Tidus, then left. The crusader wouldn't let us pass through, so we just head back. Just then, we see Seymour and his assistants. Yuna and him did the prayer gestures to each other. "Great….." I muttered under my breath. Luckily, no one heard me.

"So, we meet again Lady Yuna."

"Y-yes?"

"You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well….." We all look at the gate.

"I see." Seymour replied. He stepped forward, but not before glancing at me. I looked away.

"Maester Seymour. Let me show you to the command center." the crusader said.

"Hold on, I have a request."

"Yes, your Grace?"

"I need to have Summoner Yuna and her guardians let through to the command center."

"But, Maester Seymour, Sir."

"Do not worry. I will take full responsibility."

"Very well. They may pass." Seymour turns to us.

"It is done."

"Thank you, your Grace." Yuna bowed, and Seymour left. I glared at his back retreating. He makes me sick!

"Yuna, it's time to go." Lulu said.

"Oh! Right!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Who does he think he is?" Tidus said.

"He's a maester. Better get used to it, ya?" (3 guesses on who said that)

I walked up Tidus and grabbed him arm. "Don't worry Ti. I despise him, too. I really, really don't like him. Oh, and don't ask why. Trust me, you'll figure it out later."

"Feh….of course I will…By the way, did you see him glance at you?"

"Yeah…yeah I did…" We caught up with the others and passed the gate. I turned around first and stuck my tongue out at Dona. Then, I ran to catch up with Tidus.


	13. Operation Mi'ihen

** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy or its characters. They belong to their rightful owners, AKA Squeenix. I just own my OC's ^^**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

Please please give me reviews? :3 I'll still update, but I want at least one review

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We watched Maester Seymour talk to the Crusaders. I looked towards Wakka, and he looked a bit confused.

"What's goin' on? Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings!" Wakka asked.

"Even going against the teachings they're willing to risk it for the greater good. Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that, too." Yuna replied, totally believing in Seymour. I narrowed my eyes at her. How could she believe that rotten beotch?

"Lulu?" Wakka asked.

"Hmm…..I can only speculate." Lulu said.

"Carmina?" Wakka asked me. I saw Seymour walk over to us.

"Ask him yourself." I said with a bit of anger evident in my voice.

"Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years." Seymour said. *Pbbbfttt chyeah right!*

"I've got nothing to say about it." Auron said while he walked away. Seymour looked at Yuna. I just hid behind Tidus and Kimahri a bit more. Maybe, he wouldn't notice my presence.

"Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian."

"Your Grace!" Yuna exclaimed. I just sighed and face-palmed. Oh Yuna…why must you be like that?

"Please, there's no need for formalities." I then smiled. I decided to copy Wakka.

"Excuse me...Maester Seymour? Why is your Lordship... presently...present here...sir?" we both said at the same time. Tidus started to chuckle under his breath while he punched me in the arm lightly. I pulled Tidus in front of me, and he shot me a questioning look. I just shook my head and rested my head on his back.

"Please, speak as you normally would."

"Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?" Well, I never really heard the rest of the conversation, since I just zoned out. Soon enough though, I felt a cold hand tap my shoulder. Even with my clothes on, the hand seemed colder than a freezer!

"H-huh?" I exclaimed as I touched my shoulder. I was face to face with Seymour. My eyes widened and I gulped. Honestly, he creeped me out…a lot.

"You are a guardian, yes?" Seymour asked me, as if he was talking to a little girl. I nodded, trying so hard not to punch him in the face. "I admire your courage, someone your age as a guardian. You are probably the youngest guardian out there." All I could do was nod. When he was really near me, I felt like freezing up. He started to walk away and I breathed a sigh of relief. Clasko told us that Maester Seymour would like to see Yuna. We made our way across Mushroom Rock Road. I never really did like it here. It always gave me the creeps. Once we got to the entrance of the command center, we spotted Luzzu and Gatta. They were arguing, then Gatta ran away. After the whole thing with Luzzu, Lulu, and Wakka about Chappu, Luzzu started to walk away. Yuna blocked his way though.

"Sir Luzzu! Please, please don't go!" I looked away. I always hated this part. Especially when Luzzu or Gatta died.

"I have to, Yuna." I heard Luzzu say.

"Let him go. The man has already chosen his path... As you did when you became a summoner." Auron ordered. Yuna timidly stepped out of his way and Luzzu continued to walk. I decided to go a different way than them. I called out Yuna's name.

"Yuna! I'll catch up with you guys soon, okay? I just want to explore." I exclaimed. Yuna looked at me for a while, but nodded.

"Okay! Just meet up with us later." she responded. I was really looking for Gippal or Rikku. I….I wanted to see them. I could never find them there, so I decided to join up with Yuna and the others. *-sigh- I wish I could see one of them right now.* Before that, I bought myself a new armor and some items from O'aka XXIII. I went to the save sphere, then joined Yuna. We spoke to the guy, and then Sinspawn Gui emerges. I widened my eyes. This thing was much bigger in real life! We fought him, but he got poison on me. I started to feel really sick. I felt like throwing up and I was burning really bad on the inside.

"Carmina!" Yuna exclaimed. She healed me, and I instantly felt much better. We fought and defeated him, and then the Al Bhed cannons fired at Sin. Everything seemed to go white after that and I passed out. I woke up where other bodies were laying. *Was it Gatta or Luzzu…?*….I got up, which was hard to do, since I had a big cut on my side, and looked around for one of them. Tears came down my cheeks as I saw Luzzu's body split in half. I covered my mouth and turned away. For the first time since I came to Spira, I threw up. I looked around for my backpack, and I found it near a body. I quickly grabbed it and opened to make sure everything was in there. I took out a piece of gum and chewed it. Strangely, my glasses were still ok. I struggled to make my way to everyone else, but Tidus saw me. He ran to me and helped me walk.

"I see you're both still here." Auron said. I looked up at him and gripped my backpack tighter.

"Huh?" we both asked.

"Many stories ended here today, but both of yours still go on, I see." I limped over to Yuna after she talked to Seymour.

"Oh dear, Carmina! Your side! Let me heal-" Yuna started, but I cut her off with a sharp "No!" I could see Seymour turn back and look at us. He looked at me with a creepy smile. I just glared at him and turned back to Yuna.

"N-no…Yunie…Let Shelinda heal me -cough-. You..…m-must be r-r-really tired after a-all -cough- the s-sendings and f-figh-.." I struggled to say. I was losing consciousness quickly, and then, I had it. I collapsed on the ground and the last thing I heard was Tidus and Yuna both calling out my name.


	14. Djose Temple

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy or its characters. They belong to their rightful owners, AKA Squeenix. I just own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I woke up with someone carrying me. "H-huh?" I muttered. I opened my eyes and saw that Kimahri was carrying me! "Wah!" I exclaimed. Everyone stopped walking and turned to me.

"Oh Carmina! You're awake. I found Shelinda and told her to heal you, like you told me to." Yuna said. Kimahri let me down and I leaned on Yuna. It was true, I felt much better and the cut on my side was gone.

"Thank you Yuna." I whispered. She just smiled at me. We then continued on our way to Djose Temple, collecting stuff from people. We went down the path and encountered Lucil, Elma, Clasko, and one chocobo.

"Yuna. It is good to see you and your companions are well."

"Yourselves as well, Captain. We were worried. Praise be to Yevon!"

"We escaped with our lives." I decided to cut in and tell Yuna I was going to go ahead. She nodded and I walked to the small place. I bought some more items and armor. I then heard a voice I thought I was never going to hear again.

"Hey princess!" someone called out. I turned around to see Gippal walking in.

"GIPPAL!" I exclaimed. I ran over to him and tackled him to the ground. I missed him. He started laughing and held me there on top of him.

"Missed me?" he teased. I buried my face in his chest and nodded.

"I thought you had died back there with other people." I said, hugging him tighter.

"Oh come on, like I'd be an idiot to join that. Anyways, how are you doing?" he asked. We got up off the ground and I stretched.

"I'm doing fine thank you. I became a guardian to Summoner Yuna, and so did Ti!" I exclaimed. He ruffled my hair.

"Heh, good girl. And to High Summoner Braska's daughter, too. Anyways, when I heard you were thrown off the ship, I got worried. By the way, nice necklace."

"You? Worried? And thanks." I teased. He started chuckling. We talked for a while, and he gave me an Al Bhed primer to study.

"Carmina! Where are you? Time to go, ya?" I heard Wakka yell.

"Ok! Hold on!" I exclaimed. I turned back to Gippal. "Well, I have to go. Are we going to see each other again?"

Gippal smirked, then smiled. "Of course! We saw each other today, didn't we? Anyways, See ya princess." He ruffled my hair, and then I decided to do something. I kissed him on the cheek and started to walk away. I turned around to see his face really red. He was holding his cheek, the one I had kissed him on.

"You might wanna tone down the redness. You're as red as a tomato!" I teased. I ran back to him and hugged him. He hugged me back, and then we let go. He ruffled my hair, chuckled, and said bye. "Bai Bai!" I exclaimed as I ran back to the group. "Sorry!" I apologized to Yuna.

We went into the temple together and a man in a blue robe walked out with two other people, AKA Isaaru, Maroda, and Pacce. They had their whole talk, and then Yuna and the others went ahead. Isaaru called out to Tidus and me.

"Hey, you two." Isaaru said.

"Us?" we asked together.

"You are Yuna's guardians, no? Maroda's heard a curious rumor. I thought you should know."

"I heard it from those crusaders. Seems that summoners have been going out on pilgrimage and just...disappearing."

"It could just be the fiends got them….but not so many quickly."

"Sorry I don't know more, but...watch your back. Ain't much future for a guardian without a summoner, eh?"

"What? What? Whatcha all talkin' about?" Pacce said. After the whole talking thing, Tidus and I joined the others.

"All right! Guardians, at attention!" Wakka exclaimed.

"We are ready." Yuna said.

"All right….Let's do it!" Wakka exclaimed. With a lot of help from me, we finished the Cloister of Trials quickly, and then Yuna entered the door to the Chamber of the Fayth. We encountered Dona, but I didn't want to hear anything, so I just plugged in my earphones to my mp3 and turned the volume on high. When I saw the door open, I turned off my mp3 and put it back in my backpack. Yuna fell to her knees, and I helped her up. I was the closest to her anyways.

Dona, the bitch, decided to talk and say, "You owe much to your father. All these guardians... and Sir Auron, too? And I hear Maester Seymour's quite taken with you. The world must look different when you're the daughter of Lord Braska."

"This has nothing to do with my father! I am traveling on my own, as a full-fledged summoner!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Oh, is that so? Then try standing on your own two legs for once. Your guardians won't be able to protect you when the time comes." Dona replied back. I glared at her. *She doesn't deserve to become a summoner.* We went out of there, and went to get some sleep. I showered and fixed my hair. While I was showering, someone washed my clothes so they were clean again! I thanked the woman who did that, and I put them on. I put on my glasses, grabbed my backpack, and headed outside. I tried looking for Gippal when I woke up, but someone told me he left early this morning. I just sighed, and we waited for Yuna to wake up. She came out with Tidus, and she had bed hair. We all started to laugh at her. I gave her my comb and she fixed her hair. We then saw Lucil and her group.

"Lady Yuna, you must be exhausted after working so hard last night. Will you be okay?"

"I feel that I have rested enough. But, thank you for your kindness! Will you be leaving, too?"

"Yes, first we cross the Moonflow, and then we head north in search of chocobos to replace those we have lost."

Elma added, "Once we find chocobos, our Mounted Forces will ride again!"

"Wait, aren't you missing someone?" Tidus asked. I nodded and pointed towards Clasko who was running to catch up. *Poor him….* I thought.

"Captain! Waaaaait for meee!" Clasko exclaimed. I started to laugh at him. It was kind of funny. After that was over, Lulu told us we would cross the Moonflow. *Yes! Rikku!* I thought happily.

"Gotcha! Moonflow baby, here we come!" Tidus exclaimed. I just looked at Tidus and smiled. We stayed behind the rest of the group. "When are you going to tell them?" he whispered. I thought about it.

"Later, but I'll tell them eventually. Maybe, after we cross the Moonflow." I said. He nodded and we continued to walk. We would see Rikku there, so I could explain it to everyone at that time. *-sigh- How am I going to say it to them though?* I thought worriedly.


	15. Moonflow

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy or its characters. They belong to their rightful owners, AKA Squeenix. I just own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

Sorry about not really making the battles detailed. I promise in the future, when we have boss battles, I'll make them a little detailed! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We walked towards the Moonflow, and we met up with Shelinda. Shelinda said, "Good day, everyone. We can all learn a lesson from what has happened to the Crusaders. Only the truly faithful have a hope of defeating Sin." I just rolled my eyes and scoffed. We continued on our way to the Moonflow, and we then saw Biran and Yenke bothering some human. I just groaned as the guy ran away.

"Look! One of Kimahri's friends. Looks just like him!" Biran exclaimed.

"What?" Tidus asked.

Biran continued, "Both follow summoners on all fours! Hornless goatlings!" I growled.

"Hornless! Hornless!" Yenke chanted, and they laughed. After the whole dilemma with the Ronso, we came across Lady Belgemine. Yuna defeated all her aeons, and we continued on. We continued along the path, and Tidus let out a "Whoa!" as he looked out at the river. Pyreflies were floating along.

"This is the Moonflow." Lulu said.

"These are moonlilies! They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls." Yuna explained. I took a picture of them.

"The entire river glows, like a sea of stars." Lulu continued on.

"Really? Hey, I got a great idea!" Tidus exclaimed.

"We're not waiting 'till nightfall." Both Auron and I said, mine being more cheerful.

"Then once we beat Sin, we're coming back." Tidus said. Everyone just stayed quiet and I looked down. I couldn't help but feel sad, even though I knew Yuna wasn't going to die. Then, Wakka explained to Tidus what a shoopuf was, and we went through the whole thing with Lucil and the others about crossing the Moonflow. I bought some items before we decided to get on the shoopuf. We all sat down.

"Hey, take a look." Wakka said to both Tidus and me. We looked down, but me not so much, since I was afraid of falling into the water. "A machina city- a thousand years old! They built the city on top of bridges across the water." I zoned out on the conversation, and came back into reality when Wakka exclaimed about the Al Bhed screwing everything up. The little cabin shook, and when it shook again, everyone stood up.

"Sit down!" Auron exclaimed.

"S-sorry!" Yuna exclaimed, but then Al Bhed grabbed her and brought her down with them.

"The Al Bhed!" Wakka exclaimed. Tidus and him jumped in the water to retrieve Yuna. The rest of us sat back down, waiting for them to return. I must have had a guilty look on my eyes, because Lulu stared at me.

"You….you knew that was going to happen, didn't you?" Lulu asked me slowly. I abruptly lifted my head up.

"W-what?" I asked. I started to panic, did she figure out already?

"Your eyes….." she said. I sighed in relief. We both left it at that. Soon enough, Tidus and Wakka were back with Yuna. When everything was settled down, Tidus looked at me. I just shook my head and looked down. When we got off, we continued into the forest. Tidus and I went ahead of the others. We saw Rikku.

"You're….not dead?" Tidus asked. Rikku removed her wetsuit, revealing her green shorts and orange top.

"Thought I was done for back there." Rikku said. She fell to her knees.

"Rikku! You're Rikku! Hey! You're okay! How you been?" She shook her head.

"Terrible." she replied. Tidus and I both crouched down to look at her.

"Yeah, you don't look so good. What happened?" She pointed a finger at him.

"You beat me up, remember?"

"Oh! That machina…that was you?"

"That really hurt, you know. You big meanie!" I started to giggle.

"W-wait! But you attacked us!"

"Nah-uh. It's not exactly what you think!"

"Yo!" Wakka exclaimed. We turned to him and the rest of the group. "Friend of yours?"

"Uh, you could say that." After all the introductions were done and everything, Rikku was let into the group. She also showed her thief skills and her overdrive. While we were walking, Tidus nudged me in the arm. I widened my eyes in realization. Tidus and I stopped, making everyone look at us.

"What's wrong you guys?" Rikku asked. She grabbed my arm and asked if I was ok.

"Uhm….everyone….I have something to tell you all…." I said quietly. Yuna walked over to me.

"Go ahead, Carmina. What is it?" she asked. I looked up at her, and then looked at everyone else. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I…..am not from this world….I am not even from Tidus' world…I'm from this world called Earth. In my world, Spira, everyone here, and everything that is happening, is a video game to us. It's something people play. It has a plot. Tidus is the main character in there. You can control everyone. One day, one of the fayth appeared in my room and I got sucked into the game…AKA…here. That means I know what is going to happen, everything. I also know when it will happen, who you'll meet, etc. This is why I have this, something you can store music in. That's why I also have my camera, that is more high-tec. I also have kind of weird clothing, and that's why I know a lot of things about the monsters. I also don't know how to get back to my world, but I think I have a hunch when. Until then, I need to help Yuna. I told Tidus when I first met him, and he promised he wouldn't say anything to anyone." I showed them my camera and mp3 as I said this. I looked at all of them for reactions. Yuna took my hands.

"I believe you." she said. My eyes brightened and I jumped up and down.

"Really?" She nodded and smiled. I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back. She kissed the top of my head.

"Carmina, of course I believe you."

"Me too! I totally believe you!" Rikku exclaimed. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"I guess I do too, ya? Stranger things have been happening, so, I guess, ya?" Wakka said, scratching behind his head. I hugged him as well. Lulu looked at me for a moment and nodded. She smiled as I hugged her. Auron just nodded with a grunt. I hugged him too, but he pushed me away from him. I started to giggle.

"Wait, so can you tell us what's going to happen?" Rikku asked happily. I sighed and shook my head. I bowed.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell anyone anything, for it may change the whole storyline. I don't want anything to change. That's why….no matter what happens…I have to let it be…no matter what." I said with my head down. "I can say one thing though, hehe, Auron, you had long hair when you were younger." Everyone chuckled at me. Auron just grunted, but I saw a hint of a smile on his face. "Also, would you like to hear me sing? I promised Tidus I would sing to you guys one time." I asked them. Everyone looked at each other for a while, then nodded. We all sat down and I sang a song. It was called "Your Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Everyone clapped, even a Auron.

"You have a beautiful voice, Carmina." Yuna complimented. I blushed.

"Thank you Yuna…."

"Okay Carmina! I'm going to ask you to sing for us again next time, okay?" Rikku asked, grinning at me. I giggled and nodded. We stood back up and made our way to Guadosalam.


	16. Guadosalam Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we entered Guadosalam, Tromell greeted us. "We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna. Welcome to Guadosalam. This way, my lady. This way." Yuna asked if it was her, and he reached out to take her arm. Wakka blocked his way though.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Wakka exclaimed.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I am called Tromell Guado. I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna."

"Business with me? Whatever could it be, I wonder?"

"Please, come inside the manor. All will be explained. Of course, your friends are also welcome." Tromell explained. Everyone followed him, except for Tidus, Rikku, and me.

"Twist our arms, why don't ya? Ah, I almost forgot!" Rikku exclaimed. She showed us how to customize our weapons and armor. "What would you do without me?" She asked. I smiled. We headed inside the manor, and Tromell told us to go to this place. He led us into a very pretty room with lots of food on a table.

"I will go inform Lord Seymour. Please wait here." Tromell said as he left. Once he left, Rikku and I looked at each other.

"FOOD!" we exclaimed. We ran over there and started to eat. Tidus chuckled at us, and so did Wakka.

"Carmina, Rikku, don't cha want to slow down a bit?" Tidus asked. We shook our heads and continued to eat. I then started to choke. Tidus walked over to me and patted my back. I swallowed the food properly and thanked him. "See?" he said. I just stuck out my tongue at him and drank some water. I walked over to Yuna.

"Hey Yuna, what do you think Maester Seymour wants with you?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I don't know. I wonder what it could be….Wait…Carmina, you know what he wants with me, don't you?" She asked. I nodded my head, but I put my finger to my lips.

"Not telling. If I did, it would ruin everything. I don't really like it though, to tell you the truth." I told her. She nodded in understanding. I turned to Kimahri and motioned for him to bend down. He bent down and I whispered in his ear, "You don't like Maester Seymour much…do you?" He shook his head. I smiled. "I thought so." I walked over to Lulu. "Hey Lulu!" I exclaimed. She turned to me.

"Hello Carmina. What is it?"

"Just asking you…" I toned my voice down a little lower. "What would you do when the time comes for Yuna to get married?" She raised an eyebrow at me, but answered my question.

"If she is to marry, I would want her to do it for love. My opinion really doesn't matter, but I would be glad if Yuna could marry someone one day. Why do you ask this?"

"Nothing. Just curious." I replied. I left her and just went over to Wakka. Auron and Tidus were talking, so I didn't want to disturb them. We talked for a bit, then Tromell came in by himself. He started talking about how "great" Seymour was. *Fuck that shit* I thought then Seymour came in. The whole scene with Zanarkand and Lady Yunalesca occurred. I then saw Seymour whisper something into Yuna's ear. Yup, he popped the question alright. When everything went back to normal, Yuna ran over to get a drink. She drank all the contents of the cup and sighed.

"Wow, your face is beet red!" Rikku asked.

"You okay?" Tidus asked. I held his hand for comfort on what Yuna was about to say.

"He…he asked me to marry him!" Yuna stuttered. Lulu then put her stare on me, while Tidus gripped my hand tighter and looked at me.

"You serious?" Tidus asked. He held my hand tight.

"You know what Yuna must do." Auron said.

"Of course. Lady Yuna-no, all summoners-are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a maester of Yevon." Seymour explained.

Auron shot back, "Spira is no playhouse. A moment's diversion may amuse the audience, but it changes nothing."

Seymour then said, "Even so, the actors must play their parts." He walked over to Yuna. "There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over."

"We will do so, then. We leave." Auron replied.

"Lady Yuna, I await your favorable reply. Why are you still here, sir?" Seymour bowed. "I beg your pardon. We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane." Tidus started sniffing at Auron, then they started to walk away. I followed them, but Seymour spoke out. "You...Carmina, is it?" Everyone stared at me.

"I'll be fine." I smiled a small smile at them. Yuna looked at me, and I just nodded at her. They all walked away. I turned to him. "Yes?" he had a creepy smile on.

"Carmina, if Summoner Yuna and I were to get married, I would like to adopt you as our child. It would be a great asset to our lives." *WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE FUCKING HAPPENING!* I thought in my head.

"E-eh? Excuse me Maester Seymour…" He smirked.

"Please, take your time as well. You and Summoner Yuna can take your time. I'll receive both your answers at the same time." I wanted to drop my nice and polite act, but he would only get suspicious of me. I just nodded and left the room in a daze. Everyone saw me.

"Carmina…what did he ask?" Tidus asked me, getting a bit protective. I just looked at them with wide eyes. I just shook my head, my face losing all of its color.

"H-h-he….I-I-…h-he…" I stuttered.

"Out with it!" Auron said sharply! I shrieked.

"He…he…told me that if he and Yuna were to get married, he would adopt me as his daughter…." I said softly. I put my head down and collapsed to the floor. I heard a few gasps. Yuna crouched down to me and lifted my chin up. I just shook my head. She helped me up.

"I'm going to the Farplane. I'm going to see my father and think on this. Carmina, I don't know what you should do, though. You can talk to someone if you'd like." Yuna explained with a small smile towards me. We started to walk over to the Farplane. Tidus took my hand and led the way for me, since I was still in shock over this. *What the hell just happened?* I thought.

* * *

><p>-LEGASP- A TWIST! oh dear, whatever will Carmina do? ^^<p> 


	17. Guadosalam Part 2

**I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We made it to the Farplane, and everyone was quiet the whole way. We arrived at the little portal. Tidus exclaimed, "Question! About this Farplane...When somebody dies, a summoner sends them to the Farplane, right? So their souls, or whatever they are, they go to the Farplane, right? But that's the Farplane we're going to, right? And Yuna's old man's there, too? Do dead people live there or something?" He shuddered. We started to walk up, but Auron stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming?" Tidus asked.

"I do not belong there." was the reply.

"You're scared!" Tidus said.

"Searching the past to find the future...This is all that is there. I need it not. You'd better be going." Rikku then came up to us.

"You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person-an illusion, nothing else. Well, have fun!"

"What, you're not going either, Rikku?" Tidus asked.

"Memories are nice, but that's all they are." she replied. I turned to Tidus and spoke for the first time in a while. My voice was hoarse.

"Tidus….I think I'll stay back. I'll see you later, ok?" He walked over to me and kissed the top of my head.

"Ok. Be good." He said back. The rest of them left and Tidus followed. I sat next to Rikku.

"Rikku, what happens if Yuna says yes?" I asked her. I brought my knees up to my chest.

"Well, I don't know Carmina. The thought of you becoming their daughter is just too -shivers- It's better than them doing the yeahhh!" Rikku exclaimed. I smiled and punched her in the arm slightly. I then shivered. Ew, I definitely did not want to picture that.

"-sigh- I really hope I don't become their daughter. I have my own family…" I said, and then I suddenly became sad. I missed them. My mom, dad, brother, and sister. I missed them so much. Rikku must have known how I felt, so she hugged me. "I just miss them…" I whispered. She patted my back. I showed her pictures of my family and some pictures of my friends. I thought long and hard about it. Once they came back, Yuna thanked us for waiting and told us she was going to give Seymour her answer. We then heard Guado gasp. Maester Jyscal showed and Yuna sent him. She also picked up the sphere that dropped. While we walked throught the tunnel, Wakka spoke up.

"Wh…what was that just now? That really Lord Jyscal?"

"I don't understand how a man like Lord Jyscal could die and not be sent." Yuna wondered.

Lulu added, "I would think that he was sent once...but he stayed on Spira. Something, a powerful emotion could have bound him to this world. Such things happen."

"That's against the rules, isn't it?" Rikku asked.

"It means he died an unclean death." Auron explained. *Yeah, fucking Seymour killed him.* I thought. We returned to in front of the door.

"I will go…meet with Maester Seymour. Carmina, would you like to come with me?" Seeing as I had no choice to begin with, I nodded and went inside with her. We checked and no one was inside.

"He's not here." I said, relieved he actually wasn't. Since a few things changed, I'm not sure if I should expect everything to be the same. Yuna and I sat down on the steps of the stairs. "Yuna? Are you going to say yes?" I wondered what her decision was before she watched the sphere.

"I was about to, but I think that if we cross the Thunder Plains first without seeing Maester Seymour, then I should watch the sphere that I picked up. Can you watch it with me as well?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will Yuna." She eyed me curiously.

"You know what's in it already, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm going to watch it anyways." I nodded and replied back.

"Carmina….if I marry Maester Seymour, I will be a great mother to you." Yuna stated. I smiled.

"I know, Yuna. But, not to offend you or anything, but I really miss my family back home." I said, trying to be careful with my words. She smiled.

"I know you do. It must be hard, Carmina. To be away from your family, not knowing when you'll come back." Yuna said, putting one of her hands on top of mine. My eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Your father..….I'm like your father, right?" I whispered. She nodded. "Yuna?" I called. She turned her head towards me. "Do you love Seymour?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"But if I had to marry him for the sake of Spira, I would." I looked at her and smiled.

"Do you love someone else?" I asked her curiously. She had a faint smile on her face.

"I…don't know. I'm confused about my feelings towards this person right now." I nodded and smiled, happy with the reply. She looked at me. "Why? Do you like someone?" she teased. I giggled and shook my head. "I see." she simply said. We did the prayer to Lord Jyscal's portrait, then Rikku told us to go. We walked out of the manor and met everyone outside.

"They say Seymour went to the Macarena Temple." I laughed and started doing the Macarena. Tidus joined in with me, then we stopped.

"Macalania Temple." Wakka corrected him.

"Aye." Tidus and I both said. Tidus turned to me and smiled. He patted my head, happy with knowing I was ok.

"What I don't get is…why would the Lord Maester head off without a peep to anyone?" Wakka wondered. Everyone then looked toward me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't look at me. For once, I really don't know the answer."

"She actually doesn't know for once!" Tidus exclaimed. I hit him on the arm.

"Maybe he wasn't exactly expecting Yuna's and Carmina's answer so soon." Rikku suggested.

Wakka replied, "Ah, that's probably it." Yuna let out a short laugh.

"Yuna, what is it?" Auron asked.

"Oh, nothing." Yuna answered.

"You're a poor liar." Auron commented.

"It's true. It's nothing! Come on, let's go." she said. Before we left Guadosalam, I bought a few items and some new armor. I customized them, and I also customized my weapon. My fans now have blue ribbons hanging from them, and they also have bigger spikes when I open them. Ah, this part. I hated this part. I wasn't that scared of thunder, I was just afraid of it hitting me. *Rikku…..* I thought, worried about the girl. Tidus held my hand.

"Hey, why do you two like holding hands so much?" Rikku asked. We just shrugged.

"We're close. Like siblings." we both responded. I had an idea. I took a picture of Rikku, and she was smiling in the picture. I also asked Tidus to take a picture of Yuna, Rikku, and me. Lulu didn't want to. After that, we walked down the little path that led us to the Thunder Plains.


	18. Thunder Plains

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

By the way, in the next chapter, there will be another OC! ^^ Heehee, just giving a head's up!

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We reached the Thunder Plains. Thunder boomed and I flinched. "Oh no. We're here." Rikku said. Lightning striked and hit one of the pillars. Rikku shrieked while I flinched again. I made my way over to Rikku and put one of my hands on her shoulders.

"How are we supposed to cross that?" Tidus asked. After all the conversation was over, we traveled across the Thunder Plains. Underneath a rod tower, we saw Shelinda. I just rolled my eyes. This lady annoyed me.

"Ah! Good day!" Shelinda exclaimed as she did the prayer gesture. We all said hi to her. "Is it true? I heard that Maester Seymour and Lady Yuna are to be wed! I also heard that Carmina will be adopted as their child as well! It's such great news! I have to tell everyone!"

"Where'd you hear that?" Tidus and I asked. I clenched my fists and greeted my teeth. Those damned Guado of course.

"From the Guado. They were all very excited!" Shelinda answered.

"I'm afraid you heard a little wrong. Yuna's gonna turn him down." I nodded in agreement. I zoned out again, and went back to focus when Tidus tapped my shoulder. We arrived under one tower. By now, my clothes were all soaking wet and my teeth were chattering. We gasped as two lightning bolts hit the same rod tower.

"Whoa! That was a close one!" Wakka exclaimed as he laughed.

"Stop kidding around." Lulu scolded. I stifled a laugh.

"Yes, Ma'am.."

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh…" Rikku said nervously. We all asked her what's wrong, but she continued to do that. I smirked, this should be funny. She crawled and swiftly grabbed a hold of Tidus' leg. "I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please?" We all decided to stay in at the Inn, after all of Rikku's begging. Yuna asked if there was a room available and there was. She motioned for me to come with her and I nodded. We went into the room, and she got out the sphere. I just sat on the bed with my legs crossed, as well as my arms. Both of us watched the sphere, but then I remembered Tidus. I motioned for her to be quiet. I quietly went over to the door and kicked it with my foot.

"YOW!" I heard. I opened the door and pushed Tidus in. Yuna turned off the sphere, and we explained it to Tidus. Yuna ran out of the room, but not before telling me, "You know what we must do." I just sighed and shook my head at Tidus before flicking him in the forehead. I walked outside and let Wakka deal with him. I walked over to Rikku to see she was shaking.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked. She shook her head and I just hugged her. "It'll be ok." Tidus went over to us.

"It's not stopping, is it?" Rikku asked.

"Don't tell me you were hoping it would." Auron said. Lightning strikes, Rikku shrieked, and I flinched. "Fine. Stay here." Auron said. Rikku yelled at Auron, and then we headed outside. Someone took a random picture of us and then ran off. We continued along the Thunder Plains while encountering some monsters.

"Watch out guys!" I exclaimed as an Iron Giant almost hit us. We ducked just at the right time. We had to attack it. I got the last blow, swiftly throwing my fans at him. "Hi Ya!" I exclaimed as it hit him. He disappeared into pyreflies and we continued on our way. Suddenly, Yuna stopped. Great, we have to tell them now. You see, I told Yuna what she was going to do at this moment, and she agreed, saying that it was great plan. She was to convince Seymour to turn himself in. I knew what would happen, but I didn't tell her anything else.

"Everyone…wait." Yuna said.

"What's up?" Wakka said.

"Carmina and I….we have something to tell you." Yuna said. Tidus looked at me and I just gave him a small smile.

"Here?" Lulu asked.

"We're almost out of here! Let's go!" Rikku exclaimed. I shook my head.

"We have to say it now!" Both Yuna and I exclaimed.

"Over there." Auron ordered, pointing to a lightning rod. We made our way over there.

"I've decided to marry." Yuna said.

"And…I've decided to become their daughter." I said quietly, almost above a whisper.

"B-but why? Why'd you change your mind?" Wakka asked.

"For Spira's future... and Yevon's unity. I thought it would be the best thing to do." Yuna replied. I nodded, lieing that I was agreeing with her. I felt so bad, lying to them. It seemed…wrong, but I had to do this. Yuna wanted me to.

"That's not good enough." Auron stated.

"Wait is it….is it because of Lord Jyscal?" Lulu asked.

"Hey! That sphere!" Tidus yelled out. I glared at him.

"Show me." Auron said, his gaze piercing right through me. I tried to stay strong.

"I can't. I must speak to Maester Seymour first. I truly am sorry, but this is.. It is a personal matter. I decided to make Carmina stay with you guys while I speak to him. I don't want her to get involved in this thing we'll be talking about." Yuna replied. I just looked down.

"You're kidding, ya?" Wakka asked. I shook my head no.

"As you wish." Auron said as he walked away.

"I'm sorry." Yuna and I both said.

"Just one thing."

"I won't quit my pilgrimage. And Carmina already agreed she'll still be my guardian." Yuna answered.

"Then it is…fine." Tidus stopped him from walking away.

"Wait a minute, Auron! You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop them?"

"No, I'm not. As long as Yuna is willing to face Sin...all else is her concern. That is a summoner's privilege. As long as she journeys."

"But that's….." Tidus started.

"Yuna, just one question. Can't you just talk to Maester Seymour? You've got to marry him? And Carmina, you have to agree to be their daughter?" Wakka asked.

"I don't know. But I think it is the right thing to do." Yuna replied."I also support Yuna's decision. If I have to be their daughter, then so be it. Besides, if Yuna marries him, I HAVE to be their daughter. Not like I have a choice." I answered, looking down.

"Okay, I guess." While Rikku approached Yuna, Tidus walked over to me and grabbed my hand. He led me away from everyone else and looked at me in the eyes.

"Alright, what the hell is going on? I know you don't like Seymour, so what's up Carmina? Please, you have to tell me." I looked at Tidus' eyes and they were filled with anger and worry. I just sighed.

"Don't worry. Yuna and I have a plan. I really don't wanna be his daughter and Yuna doesn't really wanna marry him. Just….just don't worry, ok?" I explained to him. He just sighed and nodded. We went back to the others.

Auron stated, "Next, we're going to Macalania Temple. Yuna can talk with Seymour there. We guardians will wait until they're done, and plan our next move. Understood?" We kept walking until we reached the end of the Thunder Plains. Tidus grasped my hand, and I held his tightly. With my other hand, I took out my camera and took pictures of the pretty forest. *I fucking hate Seymour right now. I want to strangle him.* I thought as I looked at Tidus' face filled with worry.


	19. Macalania Woods & New Person

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

BY THE WAYYYY, Thank you thank you thank you to the two people that commented! Sara and Seiko ! Thank you for commenting and thanks for your support! hehe :3

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I decided to let Tidus and Auron have their talk, so I ran with Rikku. Once they were done talking, Rikku and I both yelled out, "Slowpokes!"

"Sorry!" Tidus exclaimed. "Yuna, let's go." Yuna nodded and Rikku cheered. We traveled through the forest, but on our way, we saw Barthello.

"Hey! You, have you seen Dona?" he asked us.

"Dona? Can't say I have." Tidus replied.

"We got separated on the way here. Damn it all! I've got to find her!" Barthello exclaimed.

"Calm down." Auron ordered.

"Running around in a panic is not going to help. Right now, you have to keep cool, and search." Auron advised the poor man.

"But-" Barthello started.

"Guard your emotions, then guard your summoner." Auron continued. I zoned out on the rest of the conversation, and only started to move when Tidus flicked me in the forehead.

"Owie! What was that for?" I asked while rubbing my forehead.

"For back in the Thunder Plains." Tidus said while grinning. I just punched him and we continued on our way. While we were walking though, we heard a guy yelling, "Get off me! I had just about enough sons of bitches!" I instantly ran into the direction the voice was coming from. I was the first one there, and a boy a little older than me was trying to fend off two chimeras. I instantly went for the one that was closer to him.

"HI YAH!" I exclaimed as I threw my fans. It hit the chimera and sent its attention to me. The guy looked at me with shock. *Hah…I bet he thinks girls can't do this.* I thought while taking out the last of the chimera. He defeated the other one, then looked at me. By now, the rest of the group were just watching me go crazy on the chimera.

"Nice one Carmina!" Wakka exclaimed. I just smiled widely at him, then I turned back to the guy. I waved at him.

"Hi there." The guy smirked at me.

"Well, hello there." he replied. I then took this time to look at him fully. He looked Asian, had kind of spiky dark brown hair, brown eyes, and he was about 5'4". He looked about 14 or 15, and he had a light build. He was wearing black basketball shorts, a plain white t-shirt, a red, short-sleeved hoodie over it, and black headphones around his neck. He wore simple black Converse and he had a cross necklace on his neck, along with a piercing on his left ear. In his hands, were two katanas. Both the same length, about 4 feet each. Yup, he's from Earth, but how?

"A-are you from Earth?" I asked him. He widened his eyes, but then smirked. He nodded. I smiled. "So am I!" He smiled.

"I know, I can tell by your outfit." He walked over to me. "Christian Sakuraiko. Call me Chris, whatever. Japanese. 15." I looked at him with a small smile.

"Carmina Sanchez. Call me Carmina, Mina. Filipino. 13." He smirked and looked at the group. He walked over to Yuna and did the prayer.

"Summoner Yuna, I know you already have many guardians, and I know you're on your way to meet…Maester Seymour, but please, could you take me as your guardian? I'm also from Earth." Yuna looked at him and nodded.

"Of course, so, Christian, you are now my guardian." I looked at Yuna and hugged her. "See, Carmina? You have someone alike now." Yuna explained.

"Heh, thanks, but I don't think I have anything in common with princess here." Christian said. I instantly scowled at him.

"Excuse me?" I walked over to him. He just put his arms behind his head.

"Oh nothing." He just smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes. We continued our way through the forest. "So, how did you get here princess? Fayth boy sent you here too?" he asked me. I nodded. Rikku pulled me beside her.

"You liiiiiiikkkeeeee himmmm." she teased him. I turned red.

"I-I do not Rikku!" Truth be told, I did think he was a little cute. She just giggled and pushed me beside him. "So, where do you live?" I asked. He smirked.

"Stalking me already? Haha, just kidding, I live in San Jose, California." I was surprised. I lived there too!

"Really? So do I." He just smiled. We talked about random stuff on the way. I told him all about me and vice versa. I found out he lived with his parents and younger sister who was 9. He showed me a picture of them. He also told me his favorite color was red, and he didn't have a girlfriend. He also told me all about how he was sucked into the game and first ended up in Luca. I told him about Seymour wanting me to be his daughter.

"Really? Damn, Seymour's weird." he commented. We both laughed. I also told him about Bickson, and he seemed disgusted by that. "So, you met Gippal? And he calls you princess too huh?" I nodded. "I didn't meet any people though. Hah, I just stayed here most of the time, waiting for Yuna and the others. I didn't expect another person from Earth to be here." I just smiled up at him. We made it to the place where we had to fight that Spherimorph thing. I didn't notice, that Christian and I were holding hands. I tried to let go, but my hand wouldn't budge.

"Hey, do you know how to speak Al Bhed? Because I do." I asked him.

"Yeah, I do. Heh, it took me a while to get it thought." He answered. I just nodded.

"Wait…..it is here somewhere." Auron said.

"What's here?" Tidus asked.

"Something you should see." Auron explained.

"But, Sir Auron….." Yuna said.

"It won't take long." Auron replied back. He sliced through this area and we all followed him inside. I took out my fans from my backpack and I could feel Christian staring at them. We arrived at the lake

"This place….it's just water, isn't it?" Tidus asked.

"This is what spheres are made of. It absorbs and preserves people's memories." Auron explained. Then, the big sphere monster came out. Christian and I let go of each other's hands, and we got our weapons ready.

"What's that?" Wakka asked.

"Fiends are also attracted to these places." Auron said. We instantly went into battle with it. The sphere casted Thunder on me and I shrieked.

"HI YAH!" I exclaimed, blasting water on it. "Take that motherfucker!" Christian also helped me. "Be careful you guys! Yuna, we need your aeons, and Lulu, we need your magic. We have to be careful, because it changes elements!" I called out. Everyone nodded as we worked together to defeat it. The monster was going to smash me, but Christian pushed me out of the way and took the hit. "Hey. You ok?" I asked. He just nodded.

"I'll live, now come on, we have to defeat that thing." He smirked at me. I nodded. Yuna called out Ifrit, and he defeated him after a few hits. After that, we saw a sphere sitting. After we watched it, I looked over at Tidus and he looked sad. I just walked over to him and he held my hand. I hugged him and we stood like that for a few moments.

"All right! Let's go guys!" Tidus exclaimed. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Wait." Auron said.

"Yeah?" Tidus asked.

"Jecht loved you." Auron stated. I decided to leave them be and walked beside Christian.

"Hey, do you and Tidus, you know, have like, a thing?" Christian asked, scratching behind his neck. I laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me! Of course not. He belongs to Yuna. We're just really close, like siblings. Everyone else is used to it, you know? Haha, why, you jealous?" I teased him while sticking out my tongue at him. He just turned red and looked away.

"Hah! You wish!" he exclaimed. I just laughed and pushed him along. Tidus caught up to me and whispered in my ear.

"You like him, don't cha?" Tidus teased me. I turned red and laughed nervously.

"Why does everyone think that?" I asked.

"Because it's true." I smacked him on his arm. "Hey, if he does anything to you, or hurts you, I'll give him a good beating, way worse than Bickson. You're like my little sister." He grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"It is not true!" I just took out my camera and asked Christian if he wanted to take a picture together. He smirked and nodded. We took a few pictures, then continued our way to Lake Macalania. As we did, I stared up at Christian. *I don't know….do I like him? But no! I just the met the guy….but he's really nice and cute.* I thought.


	20. Lake Macalania

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

Ooooh, how is everyone liking the new OC? Heheheh ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We made it into the Inn, and decided to rest there for a while. I went over to Tidus and sat next to him. "You alright?" I asked. He just shook his head and sighed.

"Of course not." I just smiled.

"Don't worry. I told you, we have a plan." I told him as I leaned my head on his shoulder. He just smiled and patted my head. After a few minutes, I went over to Rikku and Lulu. "Hey girls!" I exclaimed. They looked at me and smiled a little.

"Carmina, why don't you talk to your lover?" Rikku teased. I just turned red and looked down. Lulu looked at me and smiled. She whispered into my ear.

"You like Christian?" I looked at her and blushed.

"I don't know. I'm still thinking." I replied. She just nodded and smiled. I wanted to go to Wakka, but he was busy talking to Auron. Yuna was in a room resting, so I decided to settle for Christian. "Hey there!" I exclaimed. He looked up at me and smirked.

"What's up princess?" he asked me. I just shook my head and sat beside him. I didn't notice I was looking at him. "Heeelloooo? Are you checking me out?" he asked, getting so full of himself. I scoffed.

"Yeah right!" I exclaimed as I stood up. Yuna came over and said she was ready. I went to the save sphere first, and I bought a few items. We encountered Clasko, then we went on our way. We saw Tromell and he went up to Yuna and me. They talked for a while, and she convinced him that they would come for me later. She turned to us.

"Goodbye." Yuna said. Before she could go to Tromell, I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Be careful." I whispered. She nodded and I walked back over to the group.

Tromell spoke up, "Well...We must follow Guado tradition. I'll have to ask you to wait here a little while longer. I'll send someone to escort you." Yuna turned around to us.

"I….."

"We're all with you." Auron said. I kind of zoomed out then, but I came back into reality when I heard Wakka scream that there were Al Bhed. I quickly took out my fans and everyone else ran to Yuna and Tromell. She joined us.

"Rikku!" we heard. I groaned as I saw Brother. _"Don't interfere or you get this! Your precious magic and aeons are sealed!" _He laughed and I face-palmed.

"Oh, no!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Translation?" Tidus asked.

"He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!" I exclaimed. We began to fight the Crawler. It was about to hit Christian so I pushed him out of the way and I fell down with an "Oof!" as the Crawler hit me.

"You ok?" Christian asked. I nodded. He smirked. "I'm guessing that you owed me since I saved your ass earlier. Guess we're even." I smiled and nodded. It took a while, but we defeated it without letting it use Mana Beam. I was bleeding on my leg, but Yuna healed me. I thanked her and she just nodded and smiled.

"My lady!" Tromell exclaimed. Yuna went over to him and they walked away. We were left to deal with Brother.

"_Rikku! I will tell Father!"_

"_I am the guardian of Yuna, you see? Yuna is safe! We will guard her! She is safe!" _Rikku exclaimed. I decided to cut in.

"_Brother, leave Rikku alone. This is her decision so deal with it!"_ I was then surprised by Christian speaking.

"_Rikku is also trying to protect Yuna, so fuck off!"_ Brother just ran off and told us we were on our own.

"I told him I was a guardian. Well, I guess I had to, really." Rikku explained.

"How come all of you speak Al Bhed? Why? Carmina and Christian aren't Al Bhed, but…." Wakka asked.

"Because I'm…Al Bhed…and that..was my brother. Carmina and Christian also know how to speak Al Bhed…" Rikku explained.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Wakka asked us.

"We knew you'd be upset." Lulu replied.

"This is great. I can't believe I've been traveling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!" Wakka exclaimed. After him and Rikku fought, I had just about enough! I blew up in front of Wakka.

"And, you Carmina and Christian, since you two knew everything, how come you don't tell me wh-" Wakka ranted

"WAKKA! SHUT UUUUUP!" I shouted out. Everyone looked at me in shock. No one had ever seen me explode. "You think you know everything! HUH! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! -sighs- Do YOU KNOW how HARD it is for me to LIVE everyday RIGHT NOW, knowing what's going to happen! IT HURTS! I know what's going to happen, when, and I CAN'T STOP IT! Do you know why? Because if I do, everything is going to be messed up! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DEAL WITH IT!" After I was done yelling, I had tears running down my cheeks. I was breathing hard and my face was red. Everyone looked at me with shock. Christian and Tidus were the first to approach me and comfort me. I just shook them off and asked Rikku if she could fix up the rides. She nodded and went over there. Before Wakka could say anything, I pointed a finger.

"Say one more fucking thing, and I will have your ass handed to you." I glared at him. He just let out a "Ha!" and walked away.

"Let him go. Give him time to think." Auron advised. Rikku and I apologized to everyone.

"You've both done nothing to apologize for." Lulu told us.

"All right! Let's ride!" Tidus exclaimed after hugging me and making sure I was ok.

"You sure you know how to ride this?" Rikku asked.

"Better than Kimahri does!" Tidus exclaimed. I had to admit, I let out a little chuckle after he said that. Christian and I got on one and we drove away. I had to put my arms around his waist, so I was kind of blushing.

"Hey, you doing ok back there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting better." I told him.

"You know, it was ok for you to blow up back there. Wakka's just stubborn." he explained. I let out a giggle and nodded. We hit something, which caused me to lurch forward and my hand accidentally went up his thigh and closer to his..dick..….yeah…He felt it and we both blushed. I saw his ears turn red and I instantly put my hand back where it was before. "Heh, making a move on me already I see." He teased, and he was struggling to not stutter. I could see he was still red. I just punched him on the side and put my arms around him once again.

"Shut up. I'm not. It was an accident." I explained. I just rested my head on his back and closed my eyes. *Wow…It's official. I'm falling for Christian Sakuraiko, even if he is a dork..…* I thought as we made our way to Macalania Temple.


	21. Macalania Temple

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we reached the entrance to the Macalania temple, we got off of the machina. A guard stopped us. "Halt! The likes of her are not welcomed in this hallowed place."

"She is a guardian." Auron and I both said. I narrowed my eyes at the guard. *Racist….* I thought.

"An Al Bhed, a guardian? Preposterous!"

"I've decided to be Yuna's guardian now, and that's all I want." Rikku explained with sadness in her eyes. I just went up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"And that's all one needs to be a guardian." I stated, looking straight at the guard's eyes.

"Very well…." He said. When we entered the temple, Shelinda ran up to us. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't like her much?" Christian asked me. I shook my head.

"She's annoying…."

"Ah! There you are! So Lady Yuna is getting married. You shouldn't kid around about these things." Shelinda said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tidus replied.

"You're not happy?" Shelinda asked.

"Nah, it's complicated. Say…do you know where Yuna is?" he asked.

"He really loves her, huh?" Christian whispered to me. I just nodded.

"I believe...she's gone to the Cloister of Trials with Maester Seymour." was the reply. Just then, a girl ran out.

"Lord Jyscal! A sphere, in Lady Yuna's belongings…" she exclaimed. I glared at her, what right did she have to go through someone else's belongings? We ran into the room and I looked away.

"This may well answer a few questions." Auron said as he turned on the sphere. Everyone watched, but I didn't. I had already seen it, and I didn't want to see it again. Once the sphere was done, Auron said, "Wonderful."

"Will Yuna be alright?" Rikku asked. I started to leave the room and everyone followed.

"Without us, nope." I replied with my arms crossed.

"Where you goin?" Wakka asked.

"You saw, didn't you? Seymour's bad news!" Christian and Tidus exclaimed in unison.

"But he's a maester!" Wakka exclaimed. I glared at him.

"Fine! Stay here if you want. We're leaving now with or without you!" I exclaimed as I started to walk. Wakka decided to come with us and we hurried inside. We ran to the next room and saw Seymour. He has a Guado guard on both sides of him. "Seymour!" Tidus and I shouted at the same time.

"Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the fayth." Seymour said.

"Make us." Christian said. Seymour turned around and walked down the steps. He smirked at Tidus and me. Yuna walked out of the chamber doors.

"Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed.

"But why…..?" Yuna asked.

"We saw Jyscal's sphere." Tidus said.

"You killed him." Auron said to Seymour.

"What of it? Lady Yuna, certainly you knew of these things, did you not? Well then, why have you come here?" Seymour asked.

"I came…I came to stop you!" Yuna exclaimed as she stood beside us.

"I see..you came to punish me then." Seymour replied. He extended her hand towards her, but she backed away. He turned to me and did the same thing to me, but Christian and Tidus both pulled me behind them. "What a pity." We then surrounded Yuna. "Ah, of course. Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life. The Code of the Guardian. How admirable. Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them."

Yuna told Seymour, "Maester Seymour. I trust my guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt. I will fight you, too!"

"Alright!" Tidus and I screamed out.

"So be it." Seymour simply said. Rikku and I both looked at each other and nodded. We stole the potions from his two guards and attacked them head on. We defeated them soon enough. Seymour looked at me, "Carmina. It is not too late to change your mind. Come. Become my daughter and we will rule Spira!" I shook my head and spat at him.

"You digust me!" I exclaimed as I casted Holy on him. I casted more elemental spells on him. "Watch out you guys! He has a pattern on elementals." I muttered to them, especially to Lulu and Yuna. Once his HP dropped to half I'm guessing, he summoned Anima.

"Feel my pain. Come, Anima!" he exclaimed. Yuna summoned her new aeon, Shiva. Anima killed Shiva though. Ixion and Ifrit also died. She decided to stop, so we took over. As Christian slashed Anima, I remembered her overdrive. She was probably going to go for Christian. She started up her overdrive.

"NO! CHRISTIAN!" I exclaimed as I pushed him out of the way. The overdrive hit me instead. I was in darkness and I only saw Anima. It attacked me with its overdrive. Once it was over, I fell to the ground.

"Carmina!" everyone exclaimed. My mouth was bleeding and blood was dripping from my head. I just shook my head. My sides were hurting like fuck.

"N-no…Don't worry about me…Defeat him…NOW!" I exclaimed. I struggled to get up. Christian went over to me and helped me. His bangs were covering his hair.

"You didn't have to do that." he whispered. I managed a small smirk.

"It's -cough fine. H-hey….wanna -cough- deliver the -cough- f-f-final blow together?" I asked. He looked at me with a smirk and nodded. We helped me stand up and he held my hand. Together, we ran to Seymour and killed him. He fell to his knees.

"Yuna….you would pity me now?" he asked. Yuna closed his eyes as he died. The door to the room opened. I just groaned, great, they're here.

"Lord Seymour! What happened here?" Tromell asked.

"What…..what have I done?" Wakka questioned.

"Wait a minute! It's not our fault at all! Seymour struck first! He's the bad guy!" Tidus started to explain. He saw me leaning against Christian and walked over to me. He took me in his arms. "His aeon even did this to Carmina!" Christian took off my backpack and carried it. I guessed Tidus was going to carry me. Tromell stood up.

"You did this?"

"Yuna. Send him." Auron commanded.

"No! Stop! Stay away from him traitors!" They left the room with Seymour's body.

"Traitors?" Yuna asked as she dropped to her knees. After all the talking, we exited the room, only to find the Cloister of Trials undone.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, only to end up coughing. "Tidus, help me ok? Christian, you know what to do." I said. They both nodded. In no time, we finished it. I looked up at Tidus and told him, "Let Kimahri carry me. It'll be faster." He nodded and gave me to Kimahri.

"Do not worry. Kimahri make sure Carmina safe." Kimahri said. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." I said. When we escaped from them, we saw the Wendigo and two Guado guards. "Let me down Kimahri. I can handle the pain now." He let me down as I asked and I grabbed my backpack from Christian. I stole from the two Guado and threw grenades at them. Ugh, I had a major headache. *Shit…my side…* I thought.

"Hey! Are you sure you can handle it by yourself?" Tidus asked. Christian looked over at me with worry and so did everyone else.

"Everyone. Leave this to me. Yuna, you need to rest." I stated. I attacked the Wendigo, with the help of Auron and Wakka. Before it died, the Wendigo pounded on the ice. The ice broke and I held onto Christian's hand while we fell. All I remember was everything turning white.

* * *

><p>-GASP- Oh no...Carmina took the blow, but she looks like she handled it well! Heh ^^<p> 


	22. Under the Lake

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed (except in dreams)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I groaned and tried to get up. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on top of Christian. He opened his eyes and smirked. "Hey there princess." I just groaned.

"You are so lucky my body really hurts or I would beat you up right now." I struggled to get up and grabbed my backpack that fell. The water went up to the gang's ankles, but since I was shorter, it went up to my thighs. I heard the Hymn of the Fayth. Christian grabbed my arm and put it over his shoulder. He helped me up and we began to walk to the others. We got to the others just in time to see Yuna wake up.

"Yuna!" Tidus and I exclaimed. Yuna and I confessed to everyone what we were planning.

"You knew it wouldn't work, right?" Yuna asked Christian and me. We both nodded.

"In exchange for marriage?" Lulu asked.

"Yes, if that's what it took." Yuna replied. I zoned out on most of the conversation, but then my side started to hurt a lot.

"Ah!" I exclaimed as I held my side. I leaned more into Christian and he made me sit down on something. Yuna went over to me and started to heal me. "No Yuna, you should rest!" I exclaimed. Sher shook her head and continued to heal me. "Sorry Yuna.." I apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were the one who took the blow for Christian and everyone else. You might not know it, but it was also headed for everyone else. Thank you." She said as she hugged me. *Really? I didn't notice….Was I really just focused on Christian?* I thought. After she healed me, I felt much better. I was able to walk and stand on my own.

"Enough. Dwelling in the past is futile." Auron said. I just sighed and glared at him, but he was right.

"You don't have to say it like that!" Rikku exclaimed.

"You want to waste time listening to your regrets?" Auron asked. Rikku turned to Yuna and repeated what she had said.

"Our immediate concern is Yuna's pilgrimage. Are you willing to go on?" Auron asked Yuna.

"Yes. But then, do you think Yevon will allow it?" Yuna asked.

Auron replied, "The fayth are the ones that give power to the summoners. Not the temples or the teachings. If the temples try to stop us...then we will defy Yevon if we must." The gang was all surprised.

Wakka spoke up, "Count me out. We have to atone, to make up for the sins we have committed. Of course...It's not like I ever liked Maester Seymour, ya? No way I'll ever forgive him for killing Lord Jyscal. and for trying to do us all in too, you know? But still, the bunch of us going against Yevon? No way!"

"But still, we have transgressed and must face our punishment." Lulu added.

"We must go to Bevelle. We must speak with Maester Mika and explain what has happened. There is no other way, I think." Yuna said.

"I agree." Wakka said. I zoned out on the rest of the conversation, and when Tidus went to speak to Auron, I went back into reality. I saw Wakka staring at me.

"Hmph!" I exclaimed as I turned towards Rikku. Wakka just walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, Carmina. I'm sorry, ya? I just blew up you know? So forgive me, ya?" Wakka apologized to me. I just turned around and smiled a small smile at him.

"It's alright. Just…next time, you'll know how I feel, alright?" He nodded and I gave him a hug. I then walked over to Lulu. "Hey Lulu."

"Carmina, what you did back at the temple, was very brave of you. Thank you." Lulu told me. I just smiled at her.

"You're welcome. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt." Rikku came up to me and hugged me, then Lulu joined in.

"Thank you Mina!" Rikku exclaimed. I just giggled and hugged her tighter. I asked Rikku to take a picture of Lulu and me. I then went over to Yuna.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you. Although, I should be asking you that. Are you sure I healed you enough? From what I've heard, no one has ever survived an aeon attack before." Yuna asked. I nodded.

"Yuna, I'll be fine. Don't worry. You healed me enough. Thank you." I reassured her. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you. By the way, I know you like Christian. We all know now, since you only called his name." she whispered. I just blushed and hugged her back. She let me go, winked at me, and I walked over to Christian. He saw me and smirked. We walked to a place to be alone for a while.

"Hey, you sure you ok princess?" He asked me. I just punched him in the arm.

"Yes, now stop calling me princess." I said.

"By the way, why is it you only called my name when you took the blow huh? Are you…falling for me?" He asked, teasingly. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"You wish pretty boy!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, so you think I'm pretty?" he asked. I just turned red.

"I-I-I…." I stuttered and just turned my head away. Without notice, he grabbed my chin with his hand and made me face him. His face got closer to mine and he had a smirk on his lips. *Oh god….is he going to kiss me?* I thought. I also leaned my face closer to his and we both closed our eyes. Right when we were about to kiss, Tidus called out to us.

"Hey Carmina! Christian! Where are you guys?" We instantly opened our eyes, went apart from each other, and looked opposite ways. Christian coughed and I cleared my throat. I was the first one to get up and walk over to them.

"Hey, what's up? Your face is red." Tidus told me. I just shook my head. Tidus hugged mr tightly and whispered in my ear, "Thank you Carmina. You are so brave for taking the blow. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." I giggled.

"No, you don't have to protect me. But you're welcome." I hugged him back and we let go. I saw Christian walking towards us and he just went over to Wakka. All of a sudden, the singing stopped.

"The singing stopped." Lulu told us, stating the obvious. The ground started shaking, and I instantly clung to Christian, and he held me. We forgot about everything since the ground was shaking so much.

"There's something here!" Wakka exclaimed.

"The ground!" Auron exclaimed.

"Sin!" Yuna asked. I gasped, along with Wakka and Rikku.

"The toxin! Watch out!" Lulu warned us. Everything went white and I blacked out.

(enter dream)

"_Huh? Where am I?" I asked. It was pitch black, and I was the only person there. I then spotted my best friend, April. "April?" I asked. She then morphed into Seymour and he smirked at me. He started to attack me. "NO!" I shouted._

(exit dream)


	23. Bikanel, Home, and Airship

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

BY THE WAY, Thank you to Jena for also reviewing! I really, really appreciate it! It also motivates me ^^ This chapter kind of made me cry, but also made me laugh. Mostly cry though T.T This is probably the longest chapter yet!

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

"Huh? Where am I?" I asked as I got up. My backpack was on my back, and I started to get really hot. I quickly took off my jacket and put it away. I re-tied my hair and stretched as I got up. I looked around for anyone, but I couldn't find anyone. I started to walk somewhere, and I found Rikku sitting at a refuge. "Rikku!" I exclaimed. She turned to me and instantly smiled.

"Carmina!…the others?" she asked. I shook my head. We stayed under the little refuge for a while, then we saw the others. "Oh! Hey, guys! Where's Yunie?" Christian looked at me, and I just shook my head. No matter how much I wanted to, we had to get them on the airship first.

"Gone." Tidus replied.

"Gone….some guardian I am." Lulu also replied. Rikku explained about Home, and with some arguments, everyone followed Rikku. I held Rikku's hand all the way, because she would need the comfort soon. Once we reached the top of a sand dune, she screamed.

"Rikku!" Tidus exclaimed. All of us witnessed Home being destroyed. I just looked down, and suddenly became very worried about everyone over there, especially Gippal.

"What? Yuna's down there?" Wakka asked in disbelief.

"Of all the places….let's go!" Lulu exclaimed. We ran over there as fast as we could.

"Where's Yuna?" Wakka asked. All of a sudden, a man fell in front of us.

"Keyakku!" Rikku exclaimed. After everything happened and Cid told us to come, we went inside Home. Suddenly, a Guado soldier and three bombs attacked us. After they were defeated, we ran into the next room.

We heard Cid exclaim in Al Bhed over the intercom, _"This bites!Rikku! You read me? You go under, too! I am leveling Home! And the fiends with it!"_

"Oh no!" Rikku exclaimed.

"What'd he say?" Wakka asked.

"We have to get underground!" I exclaimed.

"Where's Yuna?" Auron asked.

"The Summoner's Sanctum! This way!" Rikku exclaimed. After all the fighting, we finally made it to the Summoner's Sanctum. Rikku gasped as she saw the destruction in there. There was fire everywhere and bodies were all over the floor. I bit my lip, keeping myself from crying. *All these people….* I thought sadly.

"Yuna!" Kimahri called out. There was silence.

Dona told us, "She's not here. Hello again. Wait there until we have performed the sending." For once, I didn't feel bad seeing her.

"They died…..protecting us. It's not much, but the least we can do is give them a proper sending." Isaaru added on. I just let out a small whimper.

Pacce walked up to Tidus, "Hey, what's sacrificed? The Al Bhed said summoners were being sacrificed. That summoners shouldn't have to do a pilgrimage…"

Tidus exclaimed, "Why couldn't they trust guardians to protect summoners...The Al Bhed had no right stopping their pilgrimage!"

"The pilgrimages have to stop! If they don't, and they get to Zanarkand...They might defeat Sin. Yunie could...but then she...Yunie will die, you know? You know, don't you? Summoners journey to get the Final Aeon. Yuna told you, didn't she? With the Final Aeon, she can beat Sin...but then...If she calls it, then the Final Aeon's gonna kill her. Even if she defeats Sin, it will kill Yunie too, you know?" Rikku exclaimed as she fell to her knees. I looked down sadly. *It's out….* I thought.

"Was I the only one who didn't know?" Tidus asked. He went up to Rikku. "Tell me why! Why were you hiding it? Why didn't I know?"

"We weren't hiding it…." Wakka said.

"It was just…to hard to say." Lulu explained. I looked down and Christian put a hand on my shoulder. Tidus shrieked, then fell to his knees.

"Lulu! How could you? How could you? Isn't she like a sister to you? I thought you were family! Why don't you do something, Wakka?"

"Don't you think we tried to stop her? She follows...her heart." Lulu said in a sad tone.

"Yuna, she knew what she was doing when she chose to become a summoner. To face Sin, ya? Yuna knew!" Wakka exclaimed.

"But, Wakka, that's just totally wrong! Summoners shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves...just so the rest of Spira can be happy, right?" Rikku intervened.

"But that is our choice…" Isaaru started.

Dona added, "We all live in fear of Sin. You know that."

Isaaru nodded and continued, "A world without Sin...That is the dream of all Yevon's children. And we will use that power, even if it means our lives!"

Tidus then started exclaiming, "And I've been telling Yuna Let's go to Zanarkand together! I told her all the things...we could...we could...But Yuna, she'd...just smile." I just looked down and buried my face into Christian's chest. "I can't let her die! I'll find her!" Ti exclaimed. Everyone ran up the stairs, but Tidus and I stayed behind. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me Carmina? Why?" he asked softly. I shook my head.

"I didn't want to tell you. It was…too hard for me. I didn't want you to…to be sad. You've gotten so close to her. I know you love her. You're like my big brother, right? I was only trying to protect you as a little sister. I'm so sorry." I said. He just looked at me in the eyes, then started to cry. He hugged me tightly and cried. I just hugged him back tightly and cried as well. After we were done, I smiled at him.

"Let's find Yuna!" I exclaimed. He smiled back and nodded. We ran up the stairs and caught up with the others. We ran inside, following Cid's and Brother's instructions.

"Where's Yuna?" asked Tidus. No one answered him though. He walked up to Cid and pulled him around. "I said, where is she? Answer me! Answer me, damn you!" I stood next to Rikku and Christian.

"What'll you do when you find her, eh?" Cid shot back. After all the arguing, Ti getting thrown to the floor, and blowing up Home, I tried to comfort Rikku. I was still so very worried about Gippal.

"Hey, Ti. I'm going to walk around, ok?" I told him. He just looked at me and nodded. I walked out and found a bathroom. Yes, I had to pee, ok? After I was done there, I drank water at the water fountain and wiped my mouth. When I went into a hall, I saw Tidus looking out a window. "Ti!" I exclaimed. I walked over to him. "You ok?" I asked him. He just sighed, but nodded.

"Carmina, I'm just…shocked over everything, you know?" I just hugged him and told him everything would be okay. I left him and went into another hall. I saw Christian.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. He turned towards me and waved at me.

"Hey." he said. We walked to the deck and sat there, enjoying the outside wind. It started to get cold, so I put my jacket on. "Hey. How's lover boy doing?" He asked me.

"Oh…..Tidus is doing ok. I comforted him a bit." I replied, pulling my knees up to my chest. I sighed and looked at the sky. We were silent for a bit.

"Hey, Carmina?" Christian called out.

"Hmm?" I turned towards him. He just stared at me. "Wha-" I never got to finish, because he kissed me! I just sat there, frozen for a few moments, before kissing back. When we finally needed air, we went apart and sat there, looking at each other. I looked into his eyes.

"I…I'm sorry….I shouldn't have done that.." He said, scratching behind his head. I shook my head and smiled.

"No, don't be sorry. You actually got my first kiss." I said softly. He looked at me and leaned in again. I leaned in as well and we kissed for the second time. He held my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we made the kiss deeper. We went apart and smiled at each other. Our foreheads were against each other.

"Carmina, this might not be the time, but would you be my girlfriend?" He asked me. My heart skipped a beat, and I looked at him. After a few seconds, I nodded my head.

"Yes! Yes I will!" I exclaimed. I tackled him and we both fell down. We both laughed and decided to head back inside. We were holding hands, when I spotted a familiar person talking to other Al Bhed. "Wait, wait Christian…it's Gippal." I whispered. He turned and saw him as well. I looked up at Christian, asking him if I could tackle him. He sighed, but nodded and smiled. I cheered and started running towards him. "GIPPAL!" I shouted out his name. He turned around and before he could do anything, I tackled him to the ground with a grunt from him. Whoops, I must have been heavier because of my backpack. "You're alive!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly.

"Princess? Hey there, would you get off? I'm guessing your boyfriend over there is looking a bit jealous." He teased me. We got up and he hugged me. "Glad you're safe princess. How you been?" I told him how I was ok. "Good. I'm doing fine as well." Gippal went over to Christian and held his hand out. "Gippal. Pleasure to meet you, Carmina's boyfriend. Hey, better take care of her, and you hurt her, You die. I am serious. She's so innocent. I will fucking beat you up so bad. Understand? Oh, and don't do that with her yet, got it? I will kick your ass so bad. " Gippal smirked and put his fists together. I blushed red and punched Gippal in the arm.

Christian shook his hand and nodded with a smirk, "Christian. Nice to meet you as well, Carmina's kind of older brother that's attached to her?" Gippal chuckled and patted my head. Christian left me to bond a little with Gippal. We talked and fooled around for a bit, before I decided to head back inside where everyone else was. Christian and I went inside, hand in hand. Everyone smiled and congratulated us. Then, Tidus turned towards me and started to shake me.

"Carmina! I just realized! You know where Yuna is! Come on, tell us!" he asked me. I looked up at him and gulped. I glanced at Auron and he glared at me.

"Say it." Auron commanded.

"Bevelle…" I squeaked out, scared of Auron. I figured it was safe to tell them now, since everything was over. I shouldn't tell them anything else, though. Brother found her and on the screen, we saw her in a skimpy wedding dress with Seymour. Everyone was shocked and I was disgusted at the choice of dress. *I don't even want to imagine the things Seymour would make her do* I thought and shivered.

"Gramps, let's move!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Easy, kiddo. Bevelle's defenses are top-notch!"

"What's the matter, gramps? You scared? Yuna's there, so we go and get her! And that's all!" Tidus exclaimed.

Cid smirked, "You got guts. _Set course to Bevelle! Full speed ahead!_" Brother nodded. Tidus smiled at Christian and me.

"You two finally got together, huh?" Rikku and Tidus both said. Christian and I were still holding hands, but we just smiled nervously. Tidus went over to Christian and poked him in the chest.

"Listen buster, hurt her heart Christian, you will get it. You will die." Rikku warned.

Tidus added with a smirk, "I'll beat your ass up so bad. She's like a little sister to me, so be careful. Oh, and by the way, if you EVER, EVERRRR do _that _(not Al Bhed) with her…I will kill you. I'll hurt you so bad, you'll get sent somewhere further beyond the Farplane, understand?" I blushed again and punched him in the arm, like I did with Gippal.

Christian smirked and nodded, "I hear you both. Don't worry. I already got a threat from Gippal, so I don't need you doing it too." Tidus nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back. Lulu smiled at me, and Wakka also let out a small smile. Auron and Kimahri were emotionless. I just held Christian's hand and leaned against his chest. "I love you babe." He whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him.

"I love you too."


	24. Raid on Bevelle

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

"It'll take a while to get to Bevelle…Meanwhile…" Cid started.

"We prepare for battle!" Tidus exclaimed.

Rikku asked, "What's Seymour doing alive? Didn't we take care of him in Macalania?"

"He is dead. As dead as Jyscal was. His attachment to this world kept him from the next. Yuna must be trying to send him." Auron explained.

"Wonder if that will work." Rikku wondered.

"I'm glad Yuna's okay and all, but what's with those fancy clothes?" Wakka asked stupidly. Christian and I face-palmed.

"It's called a wedding dress." Christian, Lulu, and I all said.

"What!" Wakka exclaimed. The airship started to rock back and forth. Rin came in and told us fiends and Guado were onboard. I got out my fans and prepared for battle. I looked at Tidus and winked. He smiled and nodded. Together, we tried to get rid of all the fiends that were there. We were about to get to the cabin, but about 14 monsters blocked our way. "Too many!" Wakka exclaimed. All of a sudden, gunshots were heard and some of the monsters were killed. We turned around to see…..

"Gippal!" Rikku and I exclaimed. He smirked and started shooting again.

"Hey there princess, Cid's girl. Go on now, save your summoner. I'll handle these jackasses." Gippal told me while smirking. I hugged him.

"Be safe." I whispered in his ear, then we ran into the cabin. We looked out of the window. After the explanation of Evrae, we went to Rin to buy stuff, then went on top of the deck.

"We gotta keep our distance, boy, but we can't let her get too far away. You all have to tell me when to move! But tell me quick, eh? This rig ain't so nimble, you hear?" Cid explained.

"Roger! I'll give the commands!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Not alone you won't!" Rikku shouted out.

"Everyone, have anti poison armor ready!" I exclaimed. We all already had some, so we put them on. Evrae slashed me. "Shit!" I exclaimed. Since we were close to it, I threw a bomb at it. "Son of a bitch!" I cursed out. After we defeated Evrae, it exploded into a ton of pyreflies. Rikku told us to slide down the metal harpoon. "Oh no! I'm not riding do- AAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed out as Christian carried me and began to slide down. I closed my eyes and when we got down, Christian let go of me. We had to fight all of the soldiers and make our way to Yuna. When we got to her, a lot of guards with rifle surrounded us.

"This has gone far enough! Stop!" Kinoc ordered. We all stared at each other, and I particularly had my glare on Seymour and Mika. Yuna got out her rod while Kinoc stuck a rifle in Tidus' face. I looked at him with worry.

"You would play at marriage just for a chance to send me? Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely wife." Seymour complimented. I just scowled at him. That ungrateful bastard! Yuna started to send him, and pyreflies appeared.

"Stop! Do you not value your friends' lives? Your actions determine their fate. Protect them...or throw them away. The choice is yours." Mika said. Yuna put down her staff and let it drop to Tidus' feet.

"You are wise." Seymour said. He moved in for the kiss. I looked away and so did Christian. Rikku gasped, Lulu looked away as well, and Wakka gasped. When they kissed, it's like Tidus wanted to beat the shit out of Seymour. He was beside me, so I just held his hand and squeezed it. Wedding bells rang, claps were heard, but Yuna's hand turned into a fish and started to shake. "Kill them." Seymour ordered. Someone stuck a rifle to each of us.

"No! Stop! Throw down your weapons, let them go, or else….." Yuna warned them and stepped back some more, almost going to plummet to her death. I just smiled and I knew what she was going to do. Seymour signaled them to stop and the rifles were put down. We quickly ran to Yuna. "Leave now! Please!' Yuna begged us.

"You're coming with us!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Don't worry! Go!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Don't be foolish. If you fall, you'll die." Seymour said, as if Yuna was stupid. I just scoffed. Yuna wiped her lips and I stuck the finger at Seymour.

"Don't worry. I can fly. Believe." Yuna said as she smiled and fell backwards.

"Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Cover your eyes!" Rikku exclaimed. We did as she was told and the bomb went off. We started to run.

"W-what was that?" Wakka asked.

"An Al Bhed flashbomb!" Rikku and I said.

"Lemme go! I'm going to kill that Seymour!" Tidus exclaimed. Hah, he's already dead Ti.

"Yuna said leave! We leave!" Kimahri ordered. We reached the front of a building.

"Where'd Yunie go?" Rikku asked.

"Chamber of the Fayth!" I shouted out as we headed towards there. We made it through the Cloister of Trials, and Wakka was shocked at the use of machina. Everyone else was pretty much shocked as well. We made it into the Chamber of the Fayth.

"Yuna?" Tidus called out.

"Inside, maybe?" Wakka wondered.

"Then, what are we standing here for?" Tidus asked. He struggled to open it, and Christian went over and helped.

"Hey!" Wakka yelled out.

"You can stuff your taboos!" Tidus and Christian exclaimed. They got it to open and I went in with Tidus. I zoned out on his conversation with Auron as I saw the fayth boy. I looked at him and smiled. Yuna collapsed and Tidus carried her. We were going to go out, but then…

"Wait! Don't go out!" Rikku exclaimed. We were too late, seeing as we were surrounded by guards with rifles. We were led into a trial room. I held Christian's hand as Maester Kelk Ronso spoke.

"The High Court of Yevon is now in session. The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but absolute truth, in Yevon's name. To those on trial: Believe in Yevon, and speak only the truth." He said. "Summoner Yuna, you have sworn to protect the people of Yevon, true?" Yuna responded back with a yes. "Then, consider: You have inflicted dire injury upon Maester Seymour Guado...conspired with the Al Bhed and joined in their insurrection. These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of this court what possessed you to participate in such violence."

"Your Grace...The real traitor is Maester Seymour! He killed his father Jyscal with his own hands!" Yuna exclaimed. Maester Kelk Ronso seemed shocked as Yuna told him the news.

"What is this!" he exclaimed as he looked at Seymour and Kinoc.

"Hmm? Hadn't you heard?" Seymour asked. I glared at him.

"Not only that...Maester Seymour is already dead!" Yuna exclaimed once again.

"It is the summoner's sacred duty to send the souls of the departed to the Farplane! Yuna was only doing her job as a summoner!" Lulu added.

"Grand Maester Mika... Please, send Seymour now!" Yuna pleaded.

"Send the unsent to where they belong?" Mika asked.

"Yes!" Yuna replied. Mika laughed. "Maester?"

"Send the dead...hmm?" Some pyreflies float around and Yuna gasped. "You would have to send me, too."

"What!" Wakka asked, looking betrayed and shocked.

"Grand Maester Mika is a wise leader. Even in death, he is invaluable to Spira." Kelk added.

"Enlightened rule by the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living." Kinoc said.

"Life is but a passing dream, but the death that follows is eternal." Seymour said.

Mika continued, "Men die. Beasts die. Trees die. Even continents perish. Only the power of death truly commands in Spira. Resisting its power is futile."

Yuna looked pissed as she exclaimed, "But what of Sin? I am a summoner, my lord, like my father before me! I am on a pilgrimage to stop the death that Sin brings. Are you... Are you telling me that, too, is futile? Grand Maester Mika, I am not alone! All the people who have opposed Sin...Their battles, their sacrifices-were they all in vain?"

"Not in vain. No matter how many summoners give their lives, Sin cannot be truly defeated. The rebirth cannot be stopped. Yet the courage of those who fight gives the people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a summoner." Mika replied.

"Never futile... but never ending." Auron said. Mika nodded.

"Indeed, that is the essence of Yevon." Mika added.

Yuna exclaimed, "Lord Mika!""Yevon is embodied by eternal, unchanging continuity, summoner." Mika added on.

"No…that can't be right!" Yuna exclaimed, looking betrayed. I felt really bad for her. When you really believed in something, to find out it was a all a lie.

"Those who question these truths, they are traitors!" Mika proclaimed.

"Lord Mika!" Yuna exclaimed. All of a sudden, guards started to pull us.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed. I struggled, but the guards were too strong. *Hope they don't put me in the water.* I thought.


	25. Escape from Bevelle

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I just sighed as I heard Tidus screaming to get out. "Hope they don't put me in the water." I muttered. Christian heard me, seeing as he was my jail partner.

"Why?" he asked. He then widened his eyes. "You can't swim?" I nodded. Kinoc came in.

"Come, your sentences has been decided." Kinoc ordered Christian and me. I looked at Tidus and Auron.

"See you guys later!" I exclaimed as I got down. I was pushed away from Christian. "Christian!" I shouted. He just smirked and gave me a thumbs up. Kinoc and a guard were pushing me to the Via Purifico. I fell inside and groaned. They left me there. "Well, might as well try to find Auron, Kimahri, Lulu, or Yuna." I muttered. I got out my fans and prepared for monsters to come my way. There was a lizard that made its way to me and I just threw my fans at it. A flan tried to attack me, but I casted Blizzaga on it. I was in no mood to take up any time right now. I had to find them and get out of here. I spotted them! "Guys!" I exclaimed. I went over to Yuna and hugged her tightly. "Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'm sorry." she apologized. I just smiled and shook my head. We went into another room to find Isaaru.

"Lady Yuna…so it is you!" Isaaru exclaimed, a bit shocked.

"Why are you here?" Yuna asked.

"We rode the airship to the Calm Lands, then came to Bevelle. Maester Kinoc summoned us then. Ordered us to deal with the traitors." Isaaru said. After bits of conversation, Isaaru and Yuna battled with their aeons. Yuna defeated Isaaru and we ran to escape. We met up with the others. Christian went up to me and hugged me.

"You ok?" he asked me. I nodded.

"You?" I asked him. He just smirked and kissed me. I blushed.

"This isn't the time." I muttered. He just nodded and Yuna turned to us.

"You two are….?" she asked. I just nodded and she went over to me and hugged me. "Finally…" she whispered. I giggled and hugged her back. She shot a glance to Christian.

He put his hands up in defense. "I know, I know, I got it. Hurt her and I die. I know." Yuna smiled and nodded at him. Yuna smiled at me, but that smile turned into a frown as she saw Seymour, Kinoc, a guard, and Guado come towards us. We let go of each other and faced them. The Bevelle guard let go of Kinoc and he fell to the ground, already dead.

"Kinoc!" Auron exclaimed.

"Why, you!" Tidus said angrily.

Seymour simply smiled and said, "I have saved him. He was a man who craved power. And great power he had, but he feared losing it. Trembling at unseen enemies, he spent his days scheming petty schemes. Chased by his fears, never knowing rest. You see...Now he has no worries. He has been granted sleep eternal. Death is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away... Ah, yes. So you see...If all life were to end in Spira, all suffering would end. Don't you see? Do you not agree? That, Yuna, is why I need , Lady Yuna. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira, and for this...I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!"

"Oh shut up!" Tidus and I both yelled out. "You're nuts!" Tidus said by himself. Kimahri stabbed Seymour with his spear.

"Unpleasant...Very well. I will give you your death. You seem to want it so." Seymour said. He transformed and floated in the air.

"Run! Protect Yuna!" Kimahri exclaimed.

"Go!" Auron yelled.

"No way! I'm fighting!" Tidus yelled out. Auron stuck his sword in front of Tidus.

"I said go!" Auron yelled out again. We ran away, but we all then stopped.

"I won't leave Kimahri behind!" Yuna announced.

"He is a guardian. Protecting you is everything!" Auron said.

"Auron!" Yuna shouted angrily. *Wow…she doesn't say Sir with it…* I thought.

"That's right! We're all guardians! Yeah, and you know what that means? Yuna... Anywhere you go, I'll follow!" Tidus exclaimed. Christian and I both smiled and nodded, agreeing with Tidus.

"Anywhere I go?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, anywhere!" Christian exclaimed.

"Well then…" Yuna said as she smiled.

"Let's go!" we all exclaimed. We all ran towards Kimahri and he shook his head as we prepared to fight. I took off my backpack and set it aside. This was personal! I casted Holy on Seymour a lot of times, but eventually, I got tired, so I had to settle for regular attacks. I did my overdrive about two times. "Fans of Death!" I exclaimed as I did it for the third time. I felt tired, but I didn't care. I spun around once more and released my fans as I threw them to Seymour. I descended down and caught my fans. "Tidus, wanna do the last blow?" I asked him as I smirked. He smirked back and nodded. He ran towards Seymour and slashed him up. He was defeated and evaporated into pyreflies. I ran to get my backpack and we ran back to Macalania. Christian and I held hands as we went somewhere to talk. I sighed.

"Hey, Yuna and Tidus are probably going to make out soon." Christian told me while smirking. I giggled and nodded. I then saw Christian staring at me.

"What?" I asked while blushing. He just pecked me on the lips. "Hey! What was that for?" I asked him, trying not to stutter. He grinned widely.

"Nothing, just felt like kissing you." I just blushed and leaned against him. "Hey, are we still gonna be together when we go back to home, princess?" he asked me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course!" I exclaimed and hugged him. After talking, we decided to head back to camp. Yuna and Tidus were holding hands. I went up to them and hugged them both.

"Congratulations!" I yelled out to Tidus and tackled him to the ground. We both began to laugh hard. I got off him and went to Yuna. I just stared at her, then I tackled her too. She let out a small gasp as we fell down. I started to laugh, then she started laughing as well. "Hey Ti! Be good to Yuna! And Yunie! Tidus is like a big brother to me, so make sure you treat him well, kay?" I asked them both. They both nodded, but blushed and looked away. I just smiled and hugged both of them. I kissed Tidus on the cheek and went back to Christian.

Yuna then spoke up, "Sir Auron? Wakka? Lulu? Kimahri? Rikku? Carmina? Christian? Everyone, we leave at dawn. And…I'm sorry for putting you through all of ...um…"

"Enough. You need your rest." Auron said.

"Yes. Good night." Yuna said. We all said goodnight to each other and went to sleep. I fell asleep next to Christian, with my head on his shoulder and his head on top of mine. Once we woke up, I decided to brush my teeth with my water bottle, toothpaste, and toothbrush. I let the other girls use it too, but we washed the toothbrush after each use. After that, I stretched and we all got ready to get to the Calm Lands.

"Hey Ti! I want a piggyback!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and waved me off.

"Ask your boyfriend." he told me. I looked at Christian and he smirked.

"I'll give you one later. Ask Tidus now." I cheered and jumped on Tidus' back while Christian held my backpack. Tidus was yelling at me to get off, but he stopped and eventually had to hold my legs as he gave me a piggyback. Everyone giggled or chuckled at the little scene they saw. *I want everyone to be happy now…* I thought as I smiled and held onto Tidus' neck.


	26. Calm Lands

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

When we reached the outskirts of the Calm Lands, Lulu explained to us, "The Calm Lands. Long ago, the high summoners fought Sin here. The road ends here. Beyond, there's no towns, no villages. Only endless plains."

"Many summoners stray from their path and lose their way here." Auron added. Yuna looked up at the sky and fell on her back. I got off of Tidus and did the same thing. She looked at me and I just smiled. I got up as Tidus walked over to her.

"I….I won't let you die. I'll find a way, somehow." Tidus proclaimed. He helped her up and we started to walk out on the Calm Lands. We reached an item shop and decided to relax there. Then, a man approached us.

"Father Zuke!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Long time no see. You are Yuna? Hmm….You certainly don't look like Maester Kinoc's murderer." Father Zuke said.

"What'd you say?" Wakka asked.

"Please, tell us what has happened!" Yuna asked.

"Maester Mika just issued a personal order, you know. It said that you and your guardians murdered Maester Kinoc and fled. We are to kill you on sight, or so it says." Zuke explained.

"What of Bevelle?" Auron asked.

"Things are calm on the surface, but the depths are turbulent. After the death of Maester Kinoc, Kelk Ronso left Yevon." Zuke replied. I smirked. Hah, tough cookies….I zoned out on the rest of the conversation, since I knew what they were saying anyways. Tidus went up to me.

"Yeah?" I asked. He smirked and looked at Christian, who was talking with Wakka.

"For once, you're not with your boyfriend!" he exclaimed. I just giggled. "So, are you worried about Yuna?" I just smiled and shook my head. "Right, you know what's going to happen."

"Hey Ti, let's go buy some items." I suggested. He nodded and we bought some items from the little shop. I saw a man and his daughter motion Christian to come over. Tidus and I turned to them. The daughter looked about Christian's age, and I looked at the man. Christian was starting to get a bit annoyed. Tidus pushed me forward and I walked over there. "Is there something wrong here, Sir?" I asked him politely. He looked at me and smiled.

"I was just trying to convince this young man here to date or possibly marry my daughter." I was shocked, but I just smiled. I took Christian's hand in mine and he held mine back.

"I'm sorry Sir, but he's taken. I'm his girlfriend." I told him. The girl scowled at me. Christian just laughed nervously.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him Carmina." The man just nodded and sighed.

"Oh, I am so sorry for troubling you." I just smiled.

"It's ok! You don't have to apologize." I started to walk away with Christian, when something hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw the girl throwing a rock up and down, then back into her hand. "Did you…just hit me with a rock?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled. I scowled at her.

"Carmina…." Christian warned me.

"Bitch." The girl spat in my face. I glared at her.

"What'd you call me?" I asked, stepping forward. I could feel everyone else looking at us. She smiled and batted her eyes at Christian.

"You heard me. I called you a bitch. You think you own the world, don't you?" she told me. I scoffed and let go of Christian's hand. This was personal.

"You don't know shit."

"Oh, really? I know for a fact that you are one."

"Oh yeah, least I don't act like some desperate Daddy's girl wanting to get a boyfriend so badly."

"At least I don't act like a slut!" I gasped, what did she call me? I took off my backpack and she glared at me.

"It's on!" I yelled as we started to punch, scratch, and kick each other. Christian tried to break us apart, but failed. He couldn't handle two teenaged girls fighting. Tidus got me off the girl and started to drag me away outside of the item shop. "Lemme go Ti! I wanna fucking beat that girl's ass!" I screamed.

"Carmina, calm down." He ordered me to do. After a while, I just sighed and grabbed my backpack from Christian. I took out my comb and began to fix my hair, retying it. I also re-tied my shoes and cleaned my glasses. I put them on and I could see clearly.

"Carmina, nice one! You sure showed that girl who was boss!" Rikku exclaimed. I just muttered a thank you. Yuna went over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked me. I put my comb back into my backpack and bowed to her.

"I'm sorry Yuna!" I apologized. She just smiled.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault in the first place." she told me. I just nodded and looked at Christian. He sighed and went over to me.

"You ok?" he asked me. I nodded and he hugged me. I hugged him back and we continued on with the pilgrimage.

"Why do you have to be so cute that other girls notice?" I asked him as he put his arm around my shoulder. He chuckled and smirked.

"I don't know, but I know one thing. I'm always yours." he replied and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and kissed him back on his cheek. When we were about to cross the second wooden bridge, two Guados told us to halt.

"Summons from Lord Seymour. Come with us!" they ordered. *Yeah, as if we'd listen to you guys* I thought.

"We have nothing to discuss with Maester Seymour!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Lord Seymour's commands must be obeyed. You will come! I warn you, the maester doesn't need you alive." they warned us. The Defender X guy came forward and we had to fight. Rikku and I stole from the guards and we killed them on the spot. The Defender X guy was a tough one. I flinched as he punched the wind out of Wakka and Lulu. *Ouch….* I thought. I cured them both, then I used my overdrive. Christian also did his overdrive. He threw his two katanas in the air, and a bunch of katanas rained down on Defender X.

"Moonlight Katana!" he yelled out. He grabbed his two katanas once the overdrive finished. After we defeated him, we went downwards, under the second bridge.

"This isn't the way in?" Tidus asked.

"That way leads down into the valley." Lulu explained.

"Wow, you know your way around, ya?" Wakka said to Lulu. She ignored him and walked away. "Huh?" We decided to head down in the valley. We arrived at a cave where purple mists rose from it.

"Where are we?" Rikku asked.

"The fayth is inside. As are the fiends." Lulu said. I put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at me weakly. Wakka gasped.

"This where….?" Lulu nodded.

"Where what?" Tidus asked.

"The summoner I guarded on my first pilgrimage...died here." Everyone is silent for a few moments. "Yuna, let's go. The fayth awaits." We all walked in and I held Christian's hand tighter. It seemed so creepy in here. We eventually arrived at one room.

"What's a fayth doing in a place like this?" Rikku questioned.

"Don't ask me!" Tidus exclaimed.

"They say it was stolen from a temple long ago." Lulu said.

"Huh?" Tidus said. I face-palmed and sighed.

"With no fayth, summoners cannot train. Without training, they cannot call the Final Aeon. Without the Final Aeon, they cannot defeat Sin. That is why." Auron explained for us.

"Cause then the summoner won't die!" Rikku exclaimed.

"That must be what the thief was thinking." Wakka said.

"I kinda agree with him." Tidus added. Rikku nodded and we continued through the cavern, arriving at another room.

"Peh! Another Guado fiend?" Wakka asked.

Kimahri spoke, "No. An unsent." A faded image of a woman appeared and Lulu walked forward.

"It is...It's you, is it not, Lady Ginnem? Forgive me. I was too young." Lulu apologized. Yuna stepped forward and started to send her, but stopped when Ginnem does a spell. Lulu asked, "There is no human left in you now, is there?" Ginnem put down her arm as if to say no. "Very well, then. Allow me to perform my last duty to you. My last as your guardian." Ginnem summoned Yojimbo, and we had to defeat it. It took a while, but we defeated him. "Strange. I thought it would be sadder, somehow. Maybe I've gotten used to farewells."

"You're stronger now." Wakka and I both said.

"Wakka. Carmina. I hope you're right." Lulu said. She turned to Yuna. "Yuna, the fayth is inside. Go do what you came to do." Before Yuna left, I handed her a big pouch of gil.

"You'll need it." I advised her. She seemed confused, but nodded. Moments later, she came back with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Carmina." she smiled at me. I just smiled back and gave her a thumbs up. We went back outside and traveled to Mount Gagazet.


	27. Mt Gagazet

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed (except in dreams)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We reached the base of Mt. Gagazet and it was strangely deserted. Until, Biran and Kelk approached us. "Summoner Yuna and guardians, leave here at once!" Several Ronso surrounded us. "Gagazet is Ronso land, sacred mountain of Yevon. The mountain will not bear the footsteps of infidels!" Kelk exclaimed.

"I have cast aside Yevon! I follow the temple no more!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Then you will die by those words!" Kelk shouted.

"So be it. Yevon has warped the teachings and betrayed us all!" Yuna said. I nodded and smirked, proud of Yuna.

"Nothing but a bunch of low down tricksters, eh?" Wakka said. We all shouted yeah.

"We have no regrets." Yuna said.

"Blasphemers!" Yenke exclaimed.

"A summoner and her guardians…" Kelk started.

Lulu pointed out, "Lord Kelk Ronso, if I may. Have you not also turned your back on Bevelle?" After all the conversation, Kelk decided to let us through. While we were walking up the path, Biran and Yenke told us that everyone may pass, except for Kimahri. I gave Kimahri a pat on the arm.

"Go get them Kimahri!" I exclaimed as best as I could, since I was freezing cold. He nodded and battled them. Hah! They were defeated. Rikku and I cheered on Kimahri. Biran was kneeling on one knee and Yenke clutched his side.

"Strong is Kimahri. Biran is happy." He stood up and looked upward as he shouted. "Sacred Mount Gagazet! I honor the name of strong warrior who defeats Biran. Remember always, Gagazet! That name is Kimahri!"

Yenke added, "Mountain knows Kimahri strong. Kimahri may pass." I smiled.

"Summoner! We will stop pursuers from temple." Biran told us.

"Truly?" Yuna asked.

"Penance for breaking Kimahri's horn, long ago." Biran added.

"We crush enemies following behind." Yenke also added. After all the conversation had ended, all of the Ronso started singing the Hymn of the Fayth. I also sang along, and so did Christian. We started to travel along the path, and stopped at a landmark. We saw a large boulder with a spear sticking into the ground beside it.

"These mark the graves of summoners and guardians who failed." Lulu explained. We continued up the mountain and found two more graves. By this time, I had difficulty moving. Christian and I weren't used to this kind of weather, but Christian didn't looked fazed by it. He must have noticed me shivering, so he hugged me as we continued to walk. We reached the snowy ledge of the mountain. Rikku and Tidus were way ahead of us. I looked at Christian and he nodded. We both got out our weapons and prepared to face Seymour for the third time. After a little while, Rikku came running to us, saying that Seymour was there. We ran over there and helped Tidus.

"Save some for Kimahri!" Kimahri exclaimed. I smiled, I always loved that line.

"Lady Yuna, it is a pleasure." Seymour said. I spat on the snow next to his feet. He looked at me and smirked. Yuna started to send him. "A sending, so soon? Allow me to say something to the last Ronso before I leave." He giggled evilly as I flinched. "Yours was…a truly gallant race. They threw themselves at me to bar my path." He lifted his arm. "One...after another…" He dropped his arm and giggled evilly again. A tear escaped my eye.

"No…." Kimahri said, devastated.

"Kimahri….." Yuna said. I shook my head.

"You ASSHOLE!" I shouted out.

"You could end the suffering of this poor Ronso." Seymour said.

"I don't understand you!" Yuna and I both exclaimed angrily. He gave his little speech, then we battled with him. I guessed the cat was out of the bag about Jecht, huh? After we beat him, he blew up.

"And stay there!" Tidus exclaimed.

"He will become Sin….with my help." Yuna said.

"Lies. Forget them." Auron ordered.

"If he becomes Sin, Sir Jecht will be saved!" Yuna exclaimed.

"We're leaving." I muttered.

"You know something…tell me!" Yuna exclaimed. Tidus explained that Sin was Jecht and everything. When we reached the wall of fayth, Tidus went up to it and touched it. When he touched it, I blacked out and I'm guessing Christian did too.

(enter dream communication thing)

_I was in a pitch black room. I then saw the fayth boy. "Hey! What happened?" I asked. He smiled._

"_I needed to talk to you. Carmina, you do know when Christian and you will go back to your world, right?" he asked me. I nodded._

"_Yeah, when Ti disappears as well! Right?" I replied. He nodded and smiled._

"_The adventure won't be over though." he said. I looked confused and thought of Final Fantasy X-2. As if he read my mind, he nodded. "Yes, you will be there two years later with Christian. Now, I should be going. Your friends and boyfriend are awfully worried." he giggled. I smiled and waved goodbye to him. I was still in darkness for a while though._

(exit communication dream)

I groaned and woke up on someone's back. "Huh?" I groaned.

"Oh! She's awake guys!" Christian exclaimed. I realized I was on his back. I looked around and didn't see Tidus, Rikku, or Wakka. I got off of Christian and asked where they were. "Doing the puzzles." Christian told me. I nodded and told him about my dream. "Hey! Mine was the same thing! Tidus' dream was a bit different though. Here's how it went…" He told me about Tidus and I nodded. It was the same as in the video game.

"Hey! You're awake!" Rikku exclaimed to me as they opened up the final path. I nodded and grinned. Tidus patted my hair and hugged me. Yuna looked at me with worry, and I just shot her a peace sign. She smiled, looked as if she realized something, and flashed me one too. We walked along the path, and stopped, because Yuna and Auron were talking. We continued to walk when they joined us, and we soon reached the end of the cave. As we headed outside, I heard Auron yell something. Ugh, the Sanctuary Keeper. We got out our weapons and fought the ugly thing. After Rikku and I both delivered the final blow, it disappeared into pyreflies.

"Hey! Can't we rest a little?" Rikku asked. I nodded, kinda agreeing with her. My feet were sore, but I knew this was no time to be complaining.

"No need. We reach the summit soon." Auron replied.

"I know. That's why I want to stop for a bit. Soon means that…there's not much time left." Rikku said sadly. I just came up to her and gave her a small smile.

"Rikku…." Yuna said.

"Fine. I'll think on the way." Rikku answered back. We all walked ahead, except for Tidus.

"Hey, come on Ti!" I exclaimed. Wakka walked over to him.

"We are almost there, aren't we?" Tidus asked.

"We've come a long way." Wakka added. Auron smirked.

"What's so funny?" Tidus asked.

"You remind me of myself. Before, the closer I came to Zanarkand, the more I wondered...when we arrive, Braska will call the Final Aeon...He will fight Sin, then die. I thought my mind was made up long before. But when I stood here, my resolve wavered." Auron explained.

"Huh, never would've figured. Legendary guardians choke sometimes, too, ya?" Wakka said. Auron turned around.

"Legendary guardian? I was just a boy. A boy about your age, actually. I wanted to change the world, too. But I changed nothing. That is my story." Auron continued on. He walked away, and we all continued to walk. *Oh you guys, if only everyone knew…* I thought to myself while chuckling. Christian looked at me and smirked. He must have been thinking the same thing. I just held his hand tighter as we walked.


	28. Zanarkand Ruins

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed (except in the sphere part)

COMMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

Jena: Hahahaha XD oh wow thank you! ^^ Haha, handless? O.o...Oh dear LOLOL

Sara: Thank you so much! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

While we were walking down the path, Rikku and Yuna started to talk. Yuna dropped something before she left, and Tidus went to pick it up. Christian, Tidus, and I watched it. Everything was pretty normal, until it came to when Yuna mentioned me. _"And to the other newest guardian, Carmina. All I can say is…thank you. A 13 year old girl as a guardian, I….I can't imagine how lucky I am. Thank you for being my guardian. I'm really glad that we met. You're like a little sister to me. Your bubbly and hyper personality just makes everything happier in my pilgrimage. Thank you. I'll miss you." _I just closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to prevent myself from crying. The sphere ended, and we joined up with the others in the campfire. We put all of our weapons together, and we sat around the campfire. I sat in the middle of Christian and Yuna. "Hey Carmina, if it's not too much to ask…..could you sing a song?" Yuna asked me. Everyone's eyes turned to me, and I just smiled. I nodded and thought of a song to sing. I settled for "Umbrella" by Rihanna. I started to sing, and it looked like Christian also knew the song, so he sang bits of it with me. Once I was done singing, everyone smiled and clapped for me.

"Hey, Carmina. Remember the time in Macalania, when you first me your lover?" Rikku teased me. I just turned red and nodded. I smiled after a while. We all reminisced, then we decided to continue on our way. I took some pictures of Zanarkand on the way, also destroying some monsters. Once we reached the entrance of the blitzball stadium, a man greeted us. After that, we entered the stadium, and we saw a bunch of memories in there. It felt really cold in there. After the memories, we had to complete the Cloister of Trials. I really hated this one…eh. Once we finished that, we of course had to fight the Spectral Keeper. Phew! That battle was a pain in the ass. We then found out about no statue, then we went with Yuna into the next room. "Someone's coming!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Lady Yunalesca." Yuna said.

"Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you, summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning...will be yours. Now, choose. You must choose the one whom I will change...to become the fayth of the Final Summoning. There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father, Braska, chose this path." Yunalesca explained. We witnessed the ghostly images of Jecht, Auron, and Braska. Auron sliced at his ghostly image repeatedly. I felt a little bad for him.

"And the cycle went on." Auron said.

"We'll break it!" Tidus exclaimed.

"But how? What, you got a plan now?" Wakka asked.

"If one of us has to become a fayth...I volunteer." Lulu said.

"Me too, Yuna!" Wakka exclaimed.

"That still won't change anything, you know? You'd bring the Calm, and then what? That won't break the cycle!" Tidus said. I zoned out, but came back to reality when everyone started to run up the steps. "Mina, let's go." Tidus said. I nodded and ran up the steps with the others. Yunalesca appeared and I scowled. I really didn't like this woman, and I could see Christian gawking at her. I hit him on the arm.

"Dude, stop. She's over a thousand years old." I told him. He froze and instantly shivered. He hugged me. After all the conversation, we had to fight Yunalesca.

Auron exclaimed, "Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!"

"Yuna needs Kimahri. Kimahri protect Yuna." Kimahri said simply.

"Well, I'm fighting!" Rikku exclaimed.

"I can't believe we're gonna fight Lady Yunalesca! Gimme a break!" Wakka exclaimed. I giggled.

"You can always run." Lulu said.

"Hah! I'd never forgive myself-no way! Not if I ran away now. Even in death, ya!" Wakka replied. Lulu smiled.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Yuna! We'll be with you all the way!" Christian exclaimed. I smiled.

"….Big sis! I'll always be there for you. I promise." Yuna smiled at me and nodded.

"Yuna! This is our story! Now let's see this thing through together!" Tidus exclaimed. Yuna nodded and we battled Yunalesca. Throughout the battle, Christian and I gave everyone tips. We had to stay being a zombie for a while, and well, it hurt. Yeah, it did, seriously. Once Yunalesca went into her third form, I began to throw up a little. No, I was normal, she was just hideous. I went in for the final blow.

"Die, bitch!" I growled as I struck her down with my fans. I ran back to the others.

"If I die, so does the Final Aeon. And with it, Spira's only hope." Yunalesca mourned.

"Then we'll find Spira a new hope!" Tidus proclaimed.

"Fool. There is no other way. Even if there was... Even if you did destroy Sin…Yu Yevon the immortal would only create Sin anew." Yunalesca said. I scoffed. Whatever, bitch.

"Yu Yevon?" Tidus questioned.

"Ah... Zaon... Forgive me...Spira has been robbed of the light of hope... All that remains is sorrow." Yunalesca said, then she vanished.

"Let's do something more unbelievable." Tidus said.

"What?" Rikku asked.

"Destroy Sin. So it won't come back, and without the Final Aeon. I don't know how just yet. But I'll find out." Tidus said as I also recited his lines. He looked at me and chuckled. He patted my head and we all left the room. Auron told Tidus about him being an unsent, and we left the building. Sin was standing there and I held Tidus' hand. The airship began to lower itself so we could get on.

"Hey Mina…" Christian called me. I looked at him and gripped my backpack.

"Hmm?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you." I laughed.

"I love you too." We held each other's hands as we went aboard the airship.


	29. Highbridge

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

"_Where to now?"_ Brother asked. Auron and Tidus were talking, then Auron left the room. Yuna walked up to Cid, bowed, and turned away. She walked out of the room with Kimahri. I just stayed silent, I felt awkward enough.

"Hey Christian, I'm going to go look for Gippal, ok?" I told him. He nodded and went over to Wakka. I headed out and started to look for him. I gripped my backpack and walked all over the place. I found a bathroom and I decided to brush my teeth in there and shower. Yeah, they had a shower in there. I then decided to continue my search for Gippal. In a hall, I found Gippal talking to what I guess were his friends. I smiled and walked over behind him. I motioned for the other people to be quiet and they smiled. I was about to jump on Gippal, when he grabbed my arm, twisted it, and flipped me over, landing on the ground in front of him. "Aaaah!" I screamed. I landed on my back, which hurt, since I had my backpack on. I heard Gippal gasp.

"Oh, princess! I'm so sorry, thought you were one of my other friends." He told me. He helped me up as his friends kept laughing. I just smiled and punched his arm. He told his friends to leave us. "So, how you been?" he asked me. I smiled and told him I was fine and what happened on our journey.

"Hey, I never heard you sing! Lemme hear you, come on, just a small preview!" he asked me. I laughed and sang a little bit of "Umbrella.". He told me I was good. "Hey, what song is that? Never heard of it." he asked me. I gasped and realized what I had just done. *He doesn't know yet…* I thought.

"Gip…I have…something to tell you." I told him slowly. He smirked and told me to go on. "I…I'm not really from this world, or from Ti's world. Everyone else knows and I'm sorry I kept it from you!" I bowed. "I'm from this world called Earth. It's really different from here. In my world, everyone and everything here is a video game. I know what's going to happen, and Christian is from Earth too! So, in other words, I know everything." I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for him to get angry. I heard him sigh in relief, then he just hugged me. "Huh? You're not…mad?" I asked him. I felt him smile.

"I could never be mad at you Carmina. I believe you about all that. It seems that the others do, so…yeah." He hugged me tighter and I just stayed there. "And, I mean, I knew something was up with you. Your clothes were strange and so were your boyfriend's , you had strange stuff in your backpack…" He told me…wait what? I let go of him.

"You went through my backpack? When?" I asked him.

"On the ship, I peeked through it while you were taking a shower. You didn't even hear me come in." He told me smirking. "Oh and by the way, yes, I saw your things for your little monthly visitor." I turned beet red and started punching him on the arm.

"Idiot! You don't just go through girls' stuff without permission!" I exclaimed. He laughed and started to tickle me. I begged him to stop, and he did. We talked for a little while, and then I decided to head back to where everyone else was. I walked in on everyone talking about the hymn is the key. We went to the highbridge in Bevelle, but two guards with rifles stopped us. Shelinda told them to stop and we asked her if we could meet with Maester Mika. We went into the courtroom and saw him.

"Why are you here? You must go and defeat Sin, quickly! You have obtained the Final Aeon from Yunalesca, have you not?" Mika asked. I snickered.

"Well, we did meet her." Tidus and I both said.

"We fought and defeated her." Yuna said.

"What!" Mika exclaimed. I smirked and crossed my arms.

Auron said, "Summoners and guardians will be sacrificed for the Final Summoning no more!"

Mika exclaimed, "You have profaned and subverted a thousand-year-old tradition? Fools! Infants! Do you realize what you've done? You've taken away the only means of calming Sin!" After all the crap from Mika, he disappeared and Christian, Yuna, Tidus, and I see the little fayth boy. He told us to go to his room, and we nodded. He talked to mainly Yuna and Tidus. Before he vanished, the fayth turned to us and smiled.

"I see your bonds are getting stronger." he teased us. We both smiled. I kneeled in front of him.

"Thank you, for giving Christian and I this opportunity. At first, I thought it would be a bad idea, but I'm glad I got to see everyone." I told him. He smiled, then vanished. Yuna and Tidus had a little argument, then she turned to Christian and me.

"What is he hiding?" she asked me. I put my hands up in defense and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Yunie, can't tell you yet!" I exclaimed. She just sighed and walked with us back to everyone else.

"I'm afraid the grand Maester is nowhere to be found!" Shelinda exclaimed.

"S'okay, we're just leaving." Tidus said.

"Oh….I see." Shelinda replied.

"Hey! Maybe you could help us with the hymn." Rikku suggested.

"Hey, good idea!" Tidus exclaimed.

"It's like, we need you tell as as many people as you can." Rikku told her.

"What should I tell them?" Shelinda asked.

"A ship in the sky will sing the Hymn of the Fayth. When they hear it, we need everyone to sing along!" Rikku and I exclaimed.

"Everyone in Spira!" Wakka added.

"I'm not sure I understand." Shelinda said.

"You don't have to! Just tell everyone!" Christian said.

"A ship in the sky will sing the Hymn of the Fayth? So when they hear it, everyone should sing along, correct?"

"If they do, we might be able to defeat Sin!" Tidus exclaimed. *Might? Tchyea we will!* I thought.

"Truly?" Shelinda asked.

"You can count on it!" I exclaimed.

"That's wonderful! You can count on me! I shall tell all of Spira!" she said. We went back to the airship. Wakka then decided to speak up.

"There's something I want to say before the fight. I guess I didn't know anything about the Al Bhed. Didn't know anything. Didn't want to listen to anything. I was a big jerk. So, I... Well, uh...I'm sorry, ya? Please forgive me. And Carmina, sorry for yelling at you about knowing everything. Guess I should've known how hard it is for you, ya?" I smiled.

"Don't let it bother you. Hey, I'm guilty of hating those durn Yevonites, myself! There's a lot of folk in this world-some of 'em good, some of 'em bad. That's all there is to it." Cid exclaimed.

I went over to Wakka and hugged him. "Like I said before, it's ok." I didn't feel like saying goodbye to Gippal yet. I figured that I would see him while Yuna was doing the sending for her aeons on the airship. I sighed and bought some items from a small shop. Once everyone was ready, we told Cid. I looked at Christian.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we both held each other's hands.

"The final showdown with Sin! I say let's get this show on the road!" Cid exclaimed. *This was it….it's almost over.* I thought. I got out of my camera and I began to take pictures of everyone again. I looked through my camera and saw that I had taken lots of pictures with Gippal earlier. I smiled.


	30. Inside Sin

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Cid walked over to a computer panel and typed something in. Then, the Hymn of the Fayth started to play. We all listened to it, then we planned on how to get in Sin. We went on the deck and we heard the Hymn of the Fayth. All of a sudden, the airship shook.

"Hey, guys? Guys? That's not good, ya?" Wakka said. Sin let out six huge blasts of energy balls. Then, I noticed, one was heading our way! I adjusted my glasses.

"EVERYONE! RUUUN!" I exclaimed as we tried to get away. We just settled for ducking. When we got back up, we saw Sin right in front of us. "Oh gosh….." I whispered. Sin looked really scary right now.

"Hey, I saw somethin' shine at the base of Sin's arm! I reckon it's a weak spot!" Cid exclaimed. We had to fight Sin's left fin, because he was pulling us in. Yuna, Lulu, Rikku, and I had kept casting Holy and Flare on it. I had gotten a lot stronger, so I could handle it. Once we defeated the left fin, the airship flew past it. "Here goes! Everyone, hold on to something! Here we go!" Cid exclaimed. Immediately, all of us girls held onto each other for dear life. Sin's left fin was sheared off his body. Tidus gasped.

"Got it!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Couldn't have done it without you! All right! Everyone look sharp! Time to hit the other side!" Cid exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say!" Rikku and I yelled. Thus, began the battle with the right fin. We basically did the same thing as we did with the left fin. I wasn't tired one bit, in fact, I was pumped! After we defeated it, Cid fired and Sin didn't have any more fins. Cid told us to get back inside since the man gun was busted.

"No! We're going in! Every blitzer knows: when you got the ball, you gotta score!" Tidus yelled.

"Let's go!" Yuna exclaimed. She ran to the edge of the deck and jumped over. Tidus followed, then the rest of us. We landed on Sin's skin, and had to defeat a sinspawn and the core. It took a while, but they got defeated as well. Sin fell, but we got on the airship before he did. We had to hang onto the airship for dear life. We went back inside on the bridge and rested for a while. "It's going to come back, isn't it?" Yuna asked.

"I know." Tidus, Christian, and I said.

"What? You're kidding me!" Cid exclaimed.

"No! We have to beat the guy inside Sin." Tidus said.

"The Crusaders would be out of a job if it was this easy." Wakka stated.

"But it has weakened. I'm sure of it." Lulu said.

"Yeah! We're winning!" both Rikku and I said.

"All right, I'll do what I can with the main gun!" Cid announced. Tidus went to find Yuna. Before he left, I told him something.

"Tell her we're going to go away, too." he nodded and continued on his way. I leaned against a wall and sat down. I brought my knees up to my chest and Christian sat down next to me. "It's all going to be over soon." I muttered to him. Christian just sighed and hugged me. We headed back up to the deck and battled Sin. We struck him down and defeated him. We entered his mouth and I saw so many brown clouds and a lot of pyreflies. I got scared when I heard Seymour's laugh. "Gah!" I shouted when a huge image of him appeared and went through us. I shivered and held Christian's hand. We made our way through Sin and reached a staircase. We climbed up and found Seymour.

"Don't you ever give up?/Fuck you!" Tidus and I said at the same time. You could probably guess who said what, okay, I said the second line.

"Sin has chosen me. I am part of Sin. I am one with Sin, forever. Immortal!" Seymour exclaimed. I looked at him.

"Sin just absorbed you, dumbass." I said.

"I will learn to control it, from within. I have all the time in the world. Since you were gracious enough to dispose of Yunalesca…" He then started to transform, but then, something weird was happening to me. I was floating! "The only means of destroying Sin is forever gone. Now nothing can stop us! And Carmina will join my side, whether she likes it or not!"

"WHAT?" all of us exclaimed. I floated over to Seymour's side, then I felt darkness inside my body. "What are you doing to me?" I struggled to say. Christian looked at me with worry. "H-huh?" I said. All of a sudden, I felt like I couldn't control myself anymore. I lost consciousness and I was in a pitch black room. "Hey! What the hell is going on?" I shouted. Suddenly, another me appeared. Except this one, all her clothes were black, and her hair was also black. She took out her fans and started to attack me. "No!" I exclaimed. I got out my fans and attacked her. We kept attacking each other, but I defeated her. I closed my eyes and envisioned everyone. I then woke up with a groan. "W-what happened?" I asked. Everyone looked at me with worry.

"You mean you don't remember?" Yuna asked me worriedly. I shook my head. She just hugged me. "You were being controlled by Seymour. You started to attack us, but in the middle of the battle, you collapsed on the ground. Christian grabbed you as we continued to attack Seymour. I sent him, then you woke up." I gasped and widened my eyes. I stood up and bowed.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn-" I started but Christian grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"It's ok. You didn't know." Tidus said. "Seymour like, manipulated you or took control over you." I sighed shakily and went over to everyone. I gave everyone a big hug, tackle for Tidus. Christian was last and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Yuna cured me and made sure I was alright. I nodded and we continued on our way, with Tidus giving me a piggyback ride. Yeah, I had asked him to. We had walked a long way, and halfway through, I got off of Tidus. In this room, we had to collect ten special treasures. Once we collected all ten, we all got sucked up somewhere.

"WHOA!" Rikku and I screamed. Rikku held onto me tightly, and I did the same to her.


	31. Final Battle, Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?_" - speaking Al Bhed

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! ^^ There will be an epilogue after this, and also, possibly, a sequel. ^^

COMMENTS ON REVIEW:

: Haha thank you so much! ^^ Yeah, it's a bit strong, but that's how I usually speak anyway XD Thank you! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>We got sucked back into Tidus' Zanarkand, without the people. We all saw Jecht and his back was facing us.

"You're late, Auron." Jecht said.

"I know." Auron replied. Jecht turned around and exchanged Hi's with Tidus.

"Hah! You got tall, but you're all bones! You eating right, boy? You've really grown."

"Yeah, but you're still bigger." Tidus replied.

"Well, I am Sin, you know." his father said. I looked down. After their conversation, we had to fight Jecht. We kept hitting him with all we had. Soon enough, we defeated Jecht as his sword slammed into the ground. He fell down and then something flew out of him. After a few bits of conversation, Yuna had to call the aeons. After each aeon was defeated, Yu Yevon possessed another one and we had to fight it. After the aeons were defeated, Yu Yevon descended in front of us, turning into a spider-like bug.

"Everyone!" Tidus exclaimed. He looked at Christian and me and we nodded. Christian had just finished giving me his number, so I could call him when….when we went back.

"This is the last time we fight together, ok?" Christian said.

"Huh?" Wakka said. We faced Yuna.

"What we're trying to say is…after we beat Yu Yevon, we'll disappear!" Tidus exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Lulu asked. Tidus, Christian, and I all assumed a battle stance.

"We're saying goodbye!" I exclaimed, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Not now!" Rikku exclaimed.

"I know it's selfish….but this is my story!" Tidus exclaimed.

"And ours!" Christian and I exclaimed. We started to attack Yu Yevon. I gave him no mercy. I took out all my anger and sadness on him, casting spells and throwing my fans. Once we defeated him, we all stood there in silence. Yuna then started dancing and performed the sending. Pyreflies started to come out of Auron's body.

"Don't stop…." Auron ordered Yuna.

"But I…."

"It's all right." Auron went around, saying his goodbyes. He ruffled Christian's hair, then went up to me. I looked up at him with some tears in my eyes. "Be good. Never let your guard down and never be too nice." He told me and patted my head. I nodded and let out a whimper as I began to cry a little. I took a picture with him, the last one I would take with him. "It's been long enough. This is your world now." He vanished into a sea of pyreflies. I tried to wipe my tears, but more kept coming. We went on the deck of the airship and Yuna continued the sending. I walked to Tidus and hugged him tightly. He hugged me tighter than I did to him.

"Be a good little sister, ok?" he whispered. I shook my head, sobbing into his chest. I cried really hard.

"No! No! You….you can't go…" I whispered. He just looked at me in the eyes and smiled sadly. He took off his necklace and put it around me. I put my hand on my mouth and cried.

"Keep this. You'll always be my little sister, Carmina. I promise. Thank you for being here with me. I love you and I'll miss you." he said to me as he kissed me on my forehead.

"I love you too Ti. I'll miss you so much! I will miss you." I told him. I took one last picture with him, and while I was putting my camera away, his hands started to fade. Yuna shook her head.

"No." she said.

"Yuna. I have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand. Goodbye!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Hey!" Wakka exclaimed.

"We're gonna see you again…..?" Rikku said, uncertain.

"Yuna!" Kimahri said. Yuna ran to him, but she passed through him. We all gasped. Yuna stood back up with her back facing Tidus's back.

"I love you." she said. Tidus went up to her and hugged her from behind. He faded through her and walked forward. I sobbed into Christian's chest. I really would miss Tidus. Tidus sprinted to the edge of the deck and jumped forward. I couldn't take it anymore.

"TIDUS!" I shrieked as I tried to struggle against Christian. He was holding me back from doing something stupid. All of a sudden, I felt really strange. I looked at my hands, then Christian hands. I gasped, this was it, we were disappearing as well. Yuna hurried back to us. I hugged everyone goodbye and took my last pictures with them. When I went to Rikku, I hugged her really tight.

"Don't go!" she exclaimed as she cried. I shook my head and whispered a sorry to her. Christian also said his goodbyes. I went to Wakka and punched him on the arm.

"Stay cool, Wakka!" I exclaimed as I hugged him with tears running down my cheeks.

"I know. You grow up good, ya?" he told me. I went to Lulu and hugged her tightly as well.

"I'll miss you Carmina." she told me, and I knew she was trying not to cry. I then went to Kimahri.

"Bye Kimahri. You be a strong ronso, okay?" I told him. He nodded.

"Kimahri not forget Carmina. Carmina good girl. Very fun." He told me. I hugged him and his fur for the last time, then went to Yuna.

"Yunie….." I said. I ran up to her and hugged her really tightly. "Yuna, promise to be good okay? And and grow strong! Never lose courage! I'm going to miss you so much! You're like a big sister to me!" I exclaimed. She hugged me tightly.

"I'll miss you too Carmina. Grow up to be a strong girl. Always remember that you're never alone. I'll miss you…..little sister." She said softly. She kissed me on the top of my head and I waited for Christian to finish. I gripped my backpack tightly. Before we could go anywhere, we heard the door open. We all turned around to see Gippal.

"Gippal!" I exclaimed. He ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"You….-pants- you should've told me you were leaving." He said. I hugged him back tightly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Thank you for being here with me, and I love you, as a brother. I'll miss you so much! Thank you….big brother." I whispered to him. I could tell he was holding back his tears.

"I'll miss you too, and I love you too…little sister. Be careful." he told me. He handed me a bracelet with a 'G' charm on it. "This is for you. Remember me, okay?" I nodded, then thought of something. I reached on the side of my backpack, and grabbed my Domo keychain. I handed it to him.

"Keep this. And remember me, kay?" I asked him while smiling sadly. He nodded and hugged me one last time, then kissed me on the forehead. "I'll miss you…" I whispered.

"Ready?" Christian asked me. I nodded as we held hands. I looked at the group for the last time and smiled sadly. "See you back on Earth. Remember to call me." Christian told me. We kissed each other, then jumped off the deck. All I remember after that was seeing white.


	32. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or its characters. They belong to its rightful owners, and I only own my OC's ^^

Alrighty! This story is officially done! Heeheee ^^ I'll probably have the first chapter of the sequel up in about a week. Time to take a break from typing ^^ Anyways, I just want to say thank you thank you thank you for reading this story! Thank you also to the reviewers, and I hope you'll all wait for the sequel! ^^

BlackMagicChick: Haha, don't worry. I'll have the sequel! LOL ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I gasped for breath as I woke up on my bed. "What the hell?" I muttered. I quickly looked down at my clothes and saw that it wasn't a dream! I WAS in Final Fantasy X! I silently squealed and smiled, but frowned as I remembered everyone. I saw that my backpack was beside my bed. I quietly opened my door and I heard the T.V. on as my dad, sister, and brother were watching while my mom was in her room. I smiled and hugged all of them tightly and kissed them, then went back into my room, leaving them all confused. I quickly looked inside my backpack and saw my fans were still in there. I decided to take a quick shower. As I undressed, I felt something cold something touch my skin, actually, two things. I looked down at my arm and saw I still had the bracelet Gippal gave me! I held it, then looked down at my neck and saw that…that Tidus' necklace was still on my neck. I gasped and held that with my other hand. I silently cried, remembering them. After I took a bath and dressed up into some jeans and a t-shirt, I told my parents I was going to meet my friends in the park. I just shook my head as I left my house with my phone and Christian's number. I called him.

"Carmina? That you?"

"Yeah! Yeah it is!" I giggled.

"This….this really happened then, didn't it?"

"Mhmm…"

"Well, then, I'll meet you by that park you told me about it. I love you."

"Okay, I love you too." I hung up and ran to the park. I waited for Christian, then I saw him. I ran to him and hugged him. "I can't believe this happened." I said as I buried my face in his chest. He hugged me tighter.

"I know, but I'm glad it did. " he told me. I nodded in agreement. I knew in Spira, right now, Yuna was giving her speech.

**Third POV:**

In Spira, Yuna was looking out into the sea. She whistled and made a peace sign to herself in the reflection in the water. Lulu walked up to the dock. "Yuna, it's time." she said. Yuna turned around and walked towards the Luca Stadium. It was packed, and tons of people were cheering.

"Everyone...everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Everybody...Now, Sin is finally dead." Yuna announced. Everyone started to clap, and her guardians were standing behind her, respectively.

Yuna continued on, ""Now, Spira is ours again. Working together...Now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today. Just, one more thing...The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded…Never forget them."

**Back to Carmina and Christian, My POV:**

Christian and I swore to ourselves not to tell anyone else about what we went through. Although, he said it was okay to tell one person. We were going to tell our best friends. I met up with April at the park, shortly after Christian and I spent time with us. I saw her and hugged her tightly. "Whoa, hey Carmina. What's up?" she asked me. I first told her about having a boyfriend, then I explained to her about EVERYTHING. "Whoa…creepy! Are you serious?" She asked me.

"I'm not lying. I'm serious, April. Here, I have pictures to prove it! And, and I have his bracelet Gippal gave me that has a 'G' charm on it! And my weapons! Also…I have Tidus' necklace." I finished off sadly as I showed her everything. As she scanned through the pictures, my fans, and my jewelry, she looked at me with wide eyes, then smiled. She hugged me.

"That's great Carmina. Will you be there again in 2 years?" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno." I said. I continued to tell her ALL about the memories I had there. She promised me she wouldn't tell anyone anything at all. I looked up at the sky as April talked. *Ti, Yunie…..everyone…..I miss you * I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END BLAH BLAH BLAH...OK...OK JK DON'T LEAVE! -pulls u back to read- IT'S NOT OVER. JUST READ THIS PART BELOW~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 YEARS LATER…..<strong>_

**My POV:**

Well, hey there. It's been two years since….since that happened. I never forgot, and I still think about them. I always looked at the pictures, and saved them in a locked folder on my computer. April and I had kept the secret from our friends. Christian and I are still together. He's 17 and I'm 15. I'm a freshman in high school and he's a senior, but we're still really close. My parents found out I had a boyfriend, and they weren't too happy at first. Although, they welcomed him into our family and I met his family as well. I still have the necklace and bracelet. I was sitting in my room with Christian, doing computer. Little did I know, both of us were going to have another adventure of a life time.


	33. AUTHOR'S NOTICESEQUELLL

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAA GUYSSSS!

* * *

><p>Alright, so the Sequel is up, just to let you know, so if you haven't started reading it, go read it! ^^ It's called <em>My Final Fantasy Story Still Continues <em>! I'll be updating about one or two chapters a day, so let's see how that goes ^^


	34. NEW STORY!

**HEY ALL U PEOPLEEE! ^^ SO SO SO, my new story's up so if you'd want to check it out, go and check it out now! It's on Final Fantasy XII :)**


	35. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Heeey you guys! just wanted to let you know that the sequel of my Final Fantasy XII story is up! :DDD go read it! ^^**


End file.
